Summer Time is Loving Time
by lalagirl2418
Summary: Jack and Kim have feelings for each other but they don't know if the other has feelings for them. Will a special project make Jack and Kim tell each other about their feelings and date or forget their friendship all together? Rated T for kissing. Mostly Kick, but there is Jace/Millie/and Keddie!
1. A Regular Day in the Dojo

**Hey wonderful readers! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It because if I did Jack and Kim would have TOTALLY been together by now especially after the last episode-Two Dates and a Funeral. So sweet!**

Chapter 1- A Regular Day in the Dojo

Jacks POV~

"Boy, is she gorgeous." I thought to myself looking at the well-known, Kim Crawford, who just arrived at our beloved dojo. Kim, Kim, Kim. We have been best friends for the past 4 years and quite frankly I honestly don't know what I would do without her. We are the two best at our dojo. I'm a third degree black belt and she is a second degree black belt. She is the feistiest in our group but yet the sweetest of all. I know I'm talking like she is my girlfriend but sometimes and can't help but love her. I want to ask her out some time but I don't if she has feelings for me like I have for her. Plus she already has a boyfriend. Brett. My three best friends, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all say that she has feelings for me and I can't say they are wrong I mean their girlfriends are Kim's best friends but honestly I don't want to humiliate myself by asking her out and her rejecting me. It would crush my soul.

**A/N Sorry I know how annoying Authors Notes can be but I just wanted to say that Jack and Kim are kind of thinking the same thing when they see each other in the dojo.**

Kim POV~

I sighed as I entered the Bobby Wasabi dojo and saw the absolutely handsome Jack Brewer practicing with his bowstaff on the mat. Yes, me and Jack are best friends but I'm actually have always wanted us to be more than best friends. My three best friends, Kelsey, Julie, and Stacy say he has feelings for me and I can't say they are wrong because their boyfriends are all Jack's best friends but it's not like I'm going to ask him out. I mean I already have a boyfriend, Brett. So I'm just going to see how things play out.

Jack's POV~

"Hey Kim. You ready to spar?" I said with my normal smirk on my face.

"You're about to get a complete beat down, Brewer!" said Kim with an adorable smile.

"Oh, I don't think so, Kimmy." I said ready to take her on.

"That's it you have taken it to far!" she said playfully.

"Alright, Kimmy, let's spar." I said knowing she **HATED** being called Kimmy.

"Stop calling me Kimmy!" yelled Kim as she shifted into attack mode.

I threw a punch and she blocked it. Then she threw a punch and I blocked it. Soon we were in full on spar and guess who walked through the door. My worst enemy. Brett. I was distracted and Kim grabbed my arm and flipped me hard. Then she began doing her infamous, yet horrid victory dance. Well neither of us can dance so I really can't talk.

Kim POV~

"Not so great now, huh Jack. BOOM! Goes the dymanite! BOOM! BOOM!" I said playfully while doing my victory dance.

"Yeah you got me that time, I was a little distracted." Jack said as he gave Brett a dirty look and stood up.

"So Kim, ready for our date tonight." said Brett while giving Jack an evil smile.

"Yeah let me just get my stuff." I said as I ran out of the room.

Jack POV~

"So where you are you guys going for your date." I said wanting all the details.

"We are just going to see a movie and have dinner afterwards. You have a problem with that." Brett said trying to intimidate me.

"No, I'm fine. Just listen up Brett don't hurt Kim or I will be after you." I said trying to show him whose boss.

"Yeah whatever you say man." Brett said rolling his eyes.

Just then Kim walked out in a gorgeous chevron dress. I couldn't help but start melting but I had to suck it all up.

"Hey Brett. I'm ready. Let's go." said Kim ready to get out of the dojo."Bye Jack. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Kim." I said sad to see her leave.

~line break~

Kim's POV~

During the middle of the movie, I got up to go find Brett. He said he went to go get more popcorn but it had been about 45 minutes. I was so disappointed when I walked out of that theater. I didn't see Brett at the concession counter or in line at least. He was standing in a corner making out with me worst enemy. Lindsay. I held back tears and walked over to Brett and said,"I guess I made a huge mistake." I started to run away and Brett called after me and said," Kim it's not what you think." I ignored looked back and saw him continuing his make out session with Lindsay.

I ran to Falafel Phil's and started to bawl my eyes out. I thought to myself why I ever went out with Brett. I knew I had feelings for Jack anyway. Coincidentally, the minute I said that Jack walked through the door of Phil's. I was so humiliated when he saw me crying that I ran over to the dojo to continue draining my tears. Jack followed me though and we started to talk.

**Ooooh a cliffy. What will they talk about? Will Kim admit her feelings for Jack? Will Jack admit his feelings for Kim? Will Kick prevail? Please please review or PM me! I need your help with ideas! If you want me to continue please review/PM! I'm desperate!**

**~L2 is out**


	2. How It All Began

**Hey awesome readers! BTW, I forgot to include everyone is 17 and going to the 12th grade. I suddenly had a burst of ideas! You know how you can get writers block. Well I got writers boost. I know super corny. Well hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It.**

Chapter 2~ How It All Began

Jack's POV~

I had been at the dojo taking all my anger out on a dummy about how I'm not with Kim and how that's all I really want. I soon became hungry and I went over to Falafel Phil's and saw Kim crying her eyes out so I tried to go over and talk to her. She ran to the dojo but I still followed her.

"Kimmy what's wrong?" I said with a lot of concern in my eyes.

"Don't call me Kimmy! And it's nothing important to you." she said trying to hide her face.

I lifted her chin,"Well tell me what's wrong that isn't important."

"Ok ok. Well Brett told me he was going to get some popcorn and left about 10 minutes into the movie. Well I noticed he had been gone for a good 45 minutes so I left out of the theater and saw him making out with Lindsay." she said while starting to cry once again.

"You mean he was making out with my ex girlfriend Lindsay."

"Yes Lindsay. He didn't even run after me. Brett is the worst guy ever. Why did I ever go out with him? I mean I already have feelings- Never mind but still."

"Kim, Brett is a jerk and honestly if he was making out with Lindsay of all people, he definitely isn't for you. Wait what did you mean by you had feelings? Do you have feelings for someone else other than Brett?"

**Kim POV~**

I almost let it slip. I almost told Jack I had feelings for someone other than Brett. Now he is asking me who I have feelings for actually should I tell him that it really is him. Finally, I said,"Actually I do have feelings for someone else but I don't know if they have feelings for me. I still am so sad and depressed about Brett though. I don't know if anything will cheer me up."

"Maybe this will cheer you up." said Jack.

**End of Chapter 2! Ooh a cliffy! Hope you liked it! I'm just kidding I would never do something like that! Back to the story!**

**Jack POV~**

Kim had just admitted to me she had feelings for someone else and how she was so sad. Is that someone else me? I wondered to my self. Then I knew it was my chance to show her how I feel about her. So with that I kissed her. We kissed passionately and sparks flew all over the room. "Does that cheer you up?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"You bet it did" Kim said with a smile and pulled me in to kiss her. We kissed even more passionately this time and didn't stop until we were desperate for air.

"Kim, I know we are best friends but every time time I look at you I can't help but love you more and more. I have had feelings for you since the first day we met and I have always wanted to tell you how I felt but I was to scared and I knew you had a boyfriend. If you don't like me the same way I completely under-" I said and was interrupted by Kim putting her finger on my mouth.

"I have always had feelings for you too. The only reason I went out with Brett is because I thought I could never have you and you were with Lindsay then. But when you broke up with her I didn't want to date Brett anymore and now that I'm not with him. I want to be with you even more." She said letting all her feelings for me out.

"Wow to think we have liked each other for so long and we didn't know but our friends did. Quick question though."

"Yeah Jack?"

"Kimberly Anne Beulah Crawford will you be my girlfriend?" I said knowing she would say yes.

"Jackson Tyler Brewer I most certainly will!" She said with a cute smile.

"Well it's official." I said with my usual smirk.

"For sure." She said right before we kissed for about 5 minutes.

"What will we tell the guys though?" Kim asked interrupting the kiss.

"I don't know but now all I want to do is kiss you." I said right before we started a major make out session.

"WOAH! When did this happen?!" said a familiar voice. A voice we all knew and loved.

**So Jack and Kim are a couple now! Yay Kick Prevails! So will Jack and Kim tell their friends? Who was the familiar voice? Review/PM me on how you think this should play out! I love y'alls ideas! Rephrase that! I need y'alls ideas!**

**~L2 is out**


	3. Decisions and Fights

**Hey awesome amazing wonderful readers! I'm so sorry I didn't update for a while! I have been so busy and my computer went out but I'm back! I should have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow! This chapter is longer to make up! Also for this chapter I'll will be using a 3rd person POV a.k.a. no one's point of view; just telling the story! Oh I might add some of Kim's POV and some of Jack's and maybe another secret person but otherwise it's** **3rd POV! So Jack and Kim are together or so you think...I'm not saying anymore! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It Naw Duh**

Chapter 3~ Decisions

3rd POV~

"Oh he-hey Ru-Rudy." said Jack with a nervous laugh.

"Hi Jack. Hi Kim. So you guys are a couple now, huh?" said Rudy with a confused smile.

"Ummm...weeell." said Kim trying to find words to say.

"Ummm...we were practicing for a play. Yeah a play." said Jack once again with a nervous smile.

"Riiiight. What play? I want to come see it." said Rudy trying to find out the truth.

"Ummmm...it's...uhhh...Romeo and Juliet. Oh well they just sent me a text saying it was cancelled. Bye Rudy gotta go." said Kim while looking at her phone and yanking Jack up to run out of the dojo.

"Well that was a close one. I think he might be onto us" said Jack with a worried look on his face.

"Naaahh. If we have to act like we hate each other tomorrow maybe we can fool him." said Kim with a playful smile.

"I guess. Wanna grab something to eat?"

"No, I've gotta get home. I'll text you later though. Bye Jack."

"Bye Kim."

~line break~

**30 minutes later at Kim's house**

"Hey mom!" Kim yelled as she raced upstairs.

"Wait a second. Come back down here!" yelled Ms. Crawford a.k.a. Kathryn.

"Yes mom?"

"Where were you? You were supposed to me home 2 hours ago."

"Oh well...I-I was at dojo...practicing late."

"All by yourself?"

"Umm no..Rudy was there."

"Well have you eaten yet?"

"No, but I'm fine. Thanks."

"Kim, what's going on?

"It's nothing Mom. I just need to get busy studying for finals."

"Ok Kim. Go ahead. Just remember you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah. I gotcha Mom."

**Kim's POV~**

"Man sometimes my mom can be soooo annoying!" I thought to myself as I pulled out my textbooks to "study." Well actually I just had my textbook in my lap while I texted Jack.

(**Jack-Bold** _Kim-Italics_)

_Hey Jack_.

**Hey Kim. What's up?**

_Um. Nothing. Just pretending to study so I can text you and Grace. What about you?_

**I'm FTing Jerry. Sorry if I'm nosy but are you texting Grace...you know...about us?**

_Why does it matter? And no._

**Well, I think we shouldn't(ends FT with Jerry)...don't take this the wrong way but...I think we should break up.**

_Why? Do u not like me anymore?_

**No. I still like you a lot but I don't think I'm ready for us to be...a couple.**

_Why? If you don't mind me asking._

**Well honestly I just...don't want to...hurt you.**

_How would you hurt me?_

**Well I don't to do something wrong and you hate me and don't want to be friends with me anymore.**

_Jack we will always be friends no matter what._

**I know but you know everyone used to call me "The Player" because I always could never keep a girlfriend for more than a week. I never did anything wrong I just said things that came out the wrong way or did stuff that seemed wrong but wasn't.**

_Ok if you don't want us to date than I'm ok with that. Sorry I gtg. Bye Jack._

**Jack's POV~**

I'm so angry. You wonder why? I just broke up with the love of my life, the gorgeous Kim Crawford. I'm so upset and I broke up with her for a stupid reason. I didn't want to "hurt" her. I could never hurt Kim. I would practically kill myself if I ever did anything to her. I think Kim is upset too I just feel so stupid right about now. I have been so afraid that Kim might not really like me but now I've basically sealed the deal. I mean she was hurt by Brett only 4 short hours ago. Now I have probably will never be able to get back with her. My main concern though is that I don't break her precious heart.

**Kim's POV~**

I'm so sad. Jack just broke my heart. How you ask? Well he basically just broke up with me because he thought he was going to "hurt" me. I don't know how he thought he could ever "hurt" the Kim Crawford. Well now he has hurt me. He has hurt me horribly. I mean I broke up with Brett today and now Jack is breaking up with me. I've had two breakups in the past 4 hours. How is that even possible! I'm starting to think no guy will really ever love me. I used to think that was Jack but I guess not anymore.

**~line break~**

**3rd POV~ **

**Next day at the dojo after school.**

Jack was taking all his anger out on the plastic dummy in the dojo. Why was he mad you ask? It was all because of his breakup with Kim the night before. She wasn't talking to him. He wasn't talking to her. They were even partners in biology class but still didn't talk to each other. They were both mad about the breakup yet sad also.

**~line break~**  
**30 minutes later at the dojo**

Kim walked in the door and Jack wasn't there(He was over at Phil's with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie). Kim was happy she didn't have to see his face. She would probably cry if she did. Soon the gang walked in with Jack hidden in the back(They heard what happened and were trying to fix things).

"Hey guys! Do any of you want to spar? said Kim with excitement.

"NOOOO!" They all yelled at the same time.

"We did want to talk to you about something though." said Jerry with a sly smile.

"What is that?"

"We wanted to know about you and Jack." said Jerry.

"WHAT! Did Jack put you guys up to this?!"

"No way!" said Jerry in his high-pitched lying voice.

"I'm going to kill you guys and him!"

"No you aren't." said Jack while crawling from behind the gang

"What! Oh my god! I'm not even talking to you. You are on the same list as Brody and Brett."

"Kim, just listen." He said while grabbing her arm.

"Fine. You have two minutes."

"Kim, I'm just scared of being hated by you and all you friends. I wasn't trying to make up an excuse just so I could go out with someone else or something. It was because I like you so much."

"You know what. I'm so sick and tired of hearing that from every single guy who has broken up with me. How about we just not be friends at all and stop speaking to each other!" Kim yelled as she left the dojo.

"Man you blew that one." said Eddie.

"She'll get over it." said Milton.

"WOOOO! That girl is feisty. Sorry for your loss, man" said Jerry.

"What am I going to do? She really hates me now." Jack said with a worried sigh.

**WOOOOO! Did anyone see that coming? So will Kim forgive Jack? Will Jack get Kim to love him again? Will Kick prevail? Please review or PM you guys! I need some help! I don't want to have to put this story on Hiatus! So please send me ideas in a review or PM! Trust me I will read every single one!**  
** ~L2**


	4. Ice Cream and Flashbacks

**Hey awesome readers! I just saw I had 6,302 views and now I'm so motivated to write more and more! Reviews make me feel even better*hint hint wink wink* Well on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It when Rudy is 6'7...that will never happen so I will NEVER own Kickin' It**

**Chapter 4~ Ice Cream and Flashbacks**

**Kim's POV~**  
I'm such a horrible person! I thought as I ran out of the dojo. I just told Jack we will shouldn't be friends anymore all because he just said something all my past boyfriends said when they cheated/broke up with me. The worst thing though is I know Jack isn't like them. He isn't like them at all! He would never dump me just so he could be with someone else. But now...he will probably never like me again. Even though I'm still in love with him. I'm going to text Grace about this when I get home. She is my BFF and since Jack told Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. I think I can text her about it.

(**Kim-Bold** _Grace-Italics_)

**Hey Grace. We need to talk.**

_About what?_

**Me and Jack.**

_WOAH! YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME_!

**No we aren't together. We are the exact opposite. :(**

_Oh my god. I'm in the neighborhood. Do you want me to bring a tub of ice cream? :(_

**Sure. Please hurry. I need to talk to someone.**

_I'll be right over._

(2 minutes later)

*knock on Kim's Bedroom*

"Wow. You are fast. How did u do that?" said Kim

"Well, a little birdie told me about you and Jack and your fight. I was on the way over here anyway." said Grace with a sweet smile.

"You're such a great friend. Wait what? Who told you?

"Doesn't matter! Now go ahead and let it all out. Give me all the deets. Good and bad. I brought my bathrobe too so we can be sad together. Oh and what happened with you and Brett. Weren't you guys a couple like last night? He took you on date right?"

"Well first, I broke up with Brett last night."

"Why?"

"Well he cheated on me with Lindsay my arch-enemy as you know already."

"How?"

"Well he told me he was going to get popcorn and he was gone for like 45 minutes. So I left the theater and saw him making out with Lindsay. So I just told him we were over and he responded with the stereotypical answer."

"Uhh guys are such jerks! Well tell me about you and Jack."

"Well here is our conversation." said Kim as she pulled out her phone.

(**Jack-Bold **_Kim-Italics_)

_Hey Jack._

**Hey Kim. What's up?**

_Um. Nothing. Just pretending to study so I can text you and Grace. What about you?_

**I'm FTing Jerry. Sorry if I'm nosy but are you texting Grace...you know...about us?**

_Why does it matter?_

**Well, I think we shouldn't(ends FT with Jerry)...don't take this the wrong way but...I think we should break up.**

_Why? Do u not like me anymore?_

**No. I still like you a lot but I don't think I'm ready for us to be...a couple.**

_Why? If you don't mind me asking._

**Well honestly I just...don't want to...hurt you.**

_How would you hurt me?_

**Well I don't to do something wrong and you hate me and don't want to be friends with me anymore.**

_Jack we will always be friends no matter what._

**I know but you know everyone used to call me "The Player" because I always could never keep a girlfriend for more than a week. I never did anything wrong I just said things that came out the wrong way or did stuff that seemed wrong but wasn't.**

_Ok if you don't want us to date than I'm ok with that. Sorry I gtg. Bye Jack."_

_~line break~_

"What the heck does he mean?!" Grace said with an angry face.

"I said the same thing. Well that brings me to today. We didn't talk to each other at ALL at school and then went to dojo."

"Oh no! Crazy stuff happens at the BW dojo!"

"Yeah it really does! Well I was warming up and the guys, Milton, your sweetheart Jerry, and Eddie came in the dojo in a huddle."

FLASHBACK

"Hey guys! Do any of you want to spar? said Kim with excitement.

"NOOOO!" They all yelled at the same time.

"We did want to talk to you about something though." said Jerry with a sly smile.

"What is that?"

"We wanted to know about you and Jack." said Jerry.

"WHAT! Did Jack put you guys up to this?!"

"No way!" said Jerry in his high-pitched lying voice.

"I'm going to kill you guys and him!"

"No you aren't." said Jack while crawling from behind the gang

"What! Oh my god! I'm not even talking to you. You are on the same list as Brody and Brett."

"Kim, just listen." He said while grabbing her arm.

"Fine. You have two minutes."

"Kim, I'm just scared of being hated by you and all you friends. I wasn't trying to make up an excuse just so I could go out with someone else or something. It was because I like you so much."

"You know what. I'm so sick and tired of hearing that from every single guy who has broken up with me. How about we just not be friends at all and stop speaking to each other!" Kim yelled as she left the dojo.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Awww Kim you and Jack aren't friends! That's horrible!"

"I guess not now! I wish I hadn't of said that because it seems he took it really hard."

"Yeah he did. At least that is what Jer-. Never mind."

"HOLD ON! What did Jerry tell you?!"

"Nothing!"

"GRACE!"

"Ok ok. He told me Jack is taking it really hard and is really depressed. He told me that Jack was thinking about digging a hole in his backyard and burying himself forever."

"Oh my god...I hurt him that bad."

"Apparently so."

"He was trying to not hurt me and I hurt him in the process. Ughhh I feel so stupid."

"It's ok. Maybe if you talk to him everything will be alright."

"No. He probably hates me now. He'll never like me again."

**I know Kick has started to fade but maybe they will come back...Will Jack ever talk to Kim? Will Kim ever talk to Jack? Will Kick prevail? We will soon know! Please send me reviews and PM me! The first 3 reviews will get a shoutout and the first PM I get will be given a shoutout and if you include a story you want to promote; I will give a shoutout to that too! Thanks Love you guys!**

**~L2**


	5. Mixed Feelings

**Hey awesome wonderful readers! Shoutouts to curlygirl**  
**02, kick forever(Guest), and LoveTootsiePop99! These are my first three reviewers on last chapter! Thanks so much you guys! Now people asked me for longer chapters and I'm trying to make tis one long! Hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It when Milton gets a tattoo...that will never happen so I will never own Kickin' I even though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 5~ Mixed Feelings**

**Jack's POV~**  
Man I need someone to talk to about Kim. I mean she hates me but I just can't seem to stop daydreaming about her. Why are relationships so complicated? Maybe she will forgive me if I show her a romantic gesture. No Kim isn't the romanticist. I don't what to do. Maybe I can just text Jerry.

(**Jack-Bold** _Jerry-Italics_)

**Hey Jerry.**

_What up J-dogg._

**Nothing. I'm just thinking about Kim all the time.**

_Dude, you need to get over her._

**I know but I don't know how.**

_Get another date._

**I could never do that.**

_What about smokin hot Lacy Walker?_

**I don't know.**

_Dude obviously Kim hates you now so just go out with someone else. You said she would be your 2nd choice of a girl to date._

But Kim is my 1st choice. I could never forget about her.

_Just do it!_

**Alright alright. I'll ask her on a date tomorrow ok.**

_Good dude. You need to get over Kim. This is a great way to do it._

**Ok. Well I gtg . Cya tomorrow.**

_Cya J-dogg._

I hope Kim is ok with me going out with Lacy. Well I mean she doesn't like me now and Jerry is right. Wow that really doesn't happen often. I must be desperate. But this is good way to get Kim off my mind.

**~line break~**  
**Monday morning at 5 am.**

**Kim POV~**  
"Grace, Grace!" I said trying to wake up my best friend.

"What Kim?" she said groggily.

"I'm going to talk to Jack."

"Oh my god really!" she said suddenly awake with excitement.

"We have 2nd period together so I will talk to him then."

"Awwwww Kim. I'm glad you are trying to straighten things out with him."  
"Yeah. I hope he isn't mad at me though."

"I don't think he will be if you talk to him. I mean he seemed more upset than mad the way Jerry described it."

"Good. Well we better get up. I need to look cute today."

"Why?"

"Were you not listening?! I need to look good for Jack."

"Duhh! I'll totally help you plan out your outfit."

"Awww! Thanks girl!"

"Let's get started."

I chose a cute white shirt with a lace back and cute light blue shorts with polka dots. I choose lime green converses and a mustache necklace and matching earrings. We grabbed breakfast and jumped into my car. We headed fr school and jammed to One Direction. I totally love them! My favorite is Zayn and Grace's favorite is Niall! We finally got to the school and I tried to figure out what I would say to Jack.

**~line break~**  
**Before 2nd period**

Where's Jack? I wondered. His locker is right beside mine and he had to come get his books so I waited. Then I saw him walking over towards me and I was shocked at what I saw! He was holding hands with Lacy Walker!

**Jack's POV~**  
"Hi Jack." Kim said smiling at me rather fakely as I approached my locker.

"Hey Kim. I thought you were mad at me?"

"Umm...well...that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not mad anymore but I see you are busy so I'll see you later. Bye Jack."

"Who was that, Jackie?" said Lacy with question written across her face.

"A good friend of mine, apparently. Ummm well I'll see you at lunch I guess." I said as I ran off to catch up with Kim.

Crazy thoughts were running through my mind. Is Kim really not mad at me anymore? Is she faking everything? Does she still like me? Should I really be going out with Lacy? Did I make a huge mistake? Was Jerry actually wrong? Well the last one I can easily believe but everything else was making me quite dizzy. I soon caught up with Kim over by Jerry and stopped her in her tracks.

"Kim, are really not mad at me anymore?"

"No not really."

"Well that's good I thought you stopped liking me and really would hate me forever."

"Actually, why does it matter if I like you or not I mean you already have a new girlfriend and no I don't hate you."

"Who, Lacy?! NO WAY! She is just a friend and I still like you Kim."

"Obviously, you don't like me and Lacy is soooo NOT "just a friend". She is definitely your girlfriend"

"How could you ever say that?"

"Because Jerry told me."

"You believed what Jerry told you. Really?"

"Yes I mean he is your best friend and he told me how you were going out with Lacy so you could "lighten" the load."

"Oh my god I will kill Jerry today. Listen Kim I will break up with Lacy. I still like you please just give me another chance."

"Sorry Jack I don't have feelings for you anymore. Go ahead and date Lacy. I don't even care anymore. We're going to be late for class so let's go." said Kim as she dragged me to Family/Business class.

Man I really blew this one. She doesn't even like me. I totally have messed up. Dang Jerry!

**Kim's POV~**  
What did I just say?! I still have feelings for Jack and I totally care he is dating, yuck, Lacy. Now I have really messed things up now. He probably won't have feelings for me ever again.

**~line break~**  
**3rd POV~**  
**In Family/Business class.**

"As you know class we only have 3 more weeks of school left until summer vacation." Ms. Smith said as her classroom erupted and cheers and the infamous "WOOOOOOO" by Jerry Martinez. "Calm down class. As I was saying for our last project this year you guys will pretend to be married to someone in the classroom and before you ask I'm choosing the couples."

"Oh no. This is going to be really weird." I said with a worried look.

"Now our couples are:  
Peter and Caroline  
Brett and Lindsay  
Patrick and Allie  
Milton and Julie  
Jerry and Grace  
Joseph and Taylor  
Eddie and Stacy  
Isaiah and Kayla  
and last but not least,...Jack and Kim!"

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" said Kim with the most distraught face. **(Can anyone guess what Kickin' It episode that is from. You will get a shoutout!)**

"OH MY GOD!" said Jack with a startled expression.

They looked at each other. They looked at Ms. Smith. They looked at each other. They looked at Ms. Smith. Soon their eyes caught with each other and both were glued together with pure worry.

**O-M-G! FREAKING CLIFFHANGER! So what will this marriage project do to Jack and Kim? Will Jack break up with Lacy? Will Kim ever admit she still has feelings for Jack? I hope to have the next chapter up today or tomorrow! I hate leaving you guys hanging! Please review or PM me! I love it when you guys review me! Thanks!**

**~L2**


	6. Text Messages and Breakups

**Hey awesome readers! So this story is getting pretty intense, huh? This chapter I think will be the longest one so far! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It for the umpteenth time!**

**Chapter 6~ Text Messages and Breakups**

Jack POV~  
OH MY FREAKING GOD ME AND KIM ARE MARRIED! What am I going to do? I mean I'm going to break up with Lacy but is this "arrangement" with me and Kim gonna bring us together or rip us apart even more. I don't know what to do. Kim and I definitely need to talk at lunch. Oh here comes Lacy.

"Hey Lacy. Ummm we need to talk." I said with a nervous smile**.(Imagine Austin telling Kira they need to break up in Partners and Parachutes)**

"Hey Jackie, what's up?"

"Ummm...welll...we need to break up."

"WHY!"

"I just don't have feelings for you anymore."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Ok. Jack, I'll see you around."

"Bye, Lacy."

Ok, now I have broken up with Lacy and now I need to talk to Jerry during 4th period,which was history, easy class to talk in.

Kim's POV~  
Wow. What better timing for Ms. Smith to assign a project where I'm married to Jack. This is just great! I totally need to talk to Grace! Oh I have my next class with her. It's history, a pretty easy class to talk in.

"Hey Grace. That marriage thing is kind of crazy, huh."

"No not really. I married to Jerry so I'm cool."

"Ummmm ding-dong, I'm married to Jack!"

"I thought you guys made up?"

"No actually we didn't! He is dating Lacy Walker and he is supposed to break up with her but I doubt it."

"But what if he does. Then you don't have a problem."

"Ummm actually we do have a problem there."

"How?"

"Well I kinda was upset and I told Jack I had no feelings for him anymore and that he could date Lacy and I wouldn't care."

"Awww Kim, why would you say that!"

"I don't know. I was upset. You know how teenage hormones make you say and do! Especially with us girls!"

"Ok Kim. I think I need to sleepover again so we can figure out how to get things right again with you and Jack."

"I totally agree. I think we should invite Julie and Stacy too!"

"Yes. The more help the better."

"Thanks, Grace. You are the greatest BFF ever!"

"I know." she said with a playful smile.

~line break~  
4th Period(History)

Jack's POV~

"Hey Jerry. Is this marriage thing is SUPER awkward to you too?" I said with a shy laugh.

"Nah, not really man. I mean I'm married to Grace which is total swag so I think it's pretty cool." said Jerry while firing spitballs in the back of Carroll Thompson's head.**(What episode is she from? If you get it right you get a shoutout!)**

"Knock knock."

"Who's there."

"I'M MARRIED TO KIM!"

"I'm married to Kim who- wait a second, YOU ARE MARRIED TO KIM?!"

"Yes, did you not notice that?"

"Actually no man. I was talking to Grace."

"Of course you were."

"So what are you going to do? Have you and Kim talked about this yet?"

"No, I'm going to talk to her about it at lunch."

"I thought you were supposed to sit with Lacy and do you think even WANTS to talk to you?"

"Actually, I broke up with Lacy an hour ago and I Kim told me she isn't mad at me anymore so I think I can talk to her."

"Well do you think she still has feelings for you?"

"I don't know. Today she said she didn't have feelings for me and she didn't care if I went out with Lacy, but I don't know if she was just trying to get off the subject or if she actually meant it."

"Well I think we need to work out a plan with you and Kim. Maybe I can stay over tonight and we can work on it more."

"Yeah you actually had a good idea. Do you think Milton and Eddie could come too?"

"Sure thing. The more help the better."

"Jerry, dude, you rock."

"I know I'm the swagmeister."

~line break~

Lunch

Kim POV~

I wonder if Jack has actually broken up with Lacy. I mean he said he would but I wonder if he really did. Oh my gosh, I totally still have a huge crush on him. Why did I ever tell him that my feelings for him are gone. I sure hope he didn't believe what I said. If he did and is still dating Lacy; I'm probably going to shoot myself. Oh there he is. Maybe he will come over here, but maybe he was going over to Lacy. Please let him come over here. Please let him come over here. Oh he is coming over here!

Jack POV~

Man, I hope she will talk to me. I started to slowly walk over to the table where she was sitting with Grace, Julie, Stacy, Milton and Eddie.

"Ummm...Hey Kim." I said with a nervous smile.

"Uhhh...Hi Jack." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Mind if I sit here."

"No not at all."

"Hey we are going to go sit at another table so y'all can talk." said Grace while winking at Kim.

Once they all left; Kim and I started to talk.

"So this marriage project is kind of weird, huh." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you want to go outside and talk about this?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

So we quickly shuffled out of the lunchroom and out to the school courtyard. There was no one outside so that was a huge plus.

"Is this better?" I said.

"Yeah definitely."

"So about this marriage project. How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. Just to make sure we are clear, I'm really not mad at you anymore ok. I'm totally cool with us being friends and I'm totally cool with you dating Lacy."

"Wait I broke up with Lacy before 3rd period."

"I thought you said you guys were dating?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh. Well that's a shocker."

"How?"

"I mean you seemed really happy with her. Why did you guys break up?"

"I wasn't happy. I don't even really like Lacy. I broke up with her because I had feelings for someone else."

"What? Who?"

"Ummmm...well...it's a girl who I've known for a while and I noticed that I actually will always have feelings for her no matter what."

"Oh. Well back to the subject. This marriage project. So we are supposed to act like we are married and write a paper talking about how it felt to be married to each other."

"Yeah. Do you want to grab something to eat tomorrow after school and really talk about this more?"

"Sure. Meet me at Falafel Phil's at 5."

"Ok. Well we better go the bell is about to ring."

We ran inside to go to our next class. Oh my god I think that is the longest conversation me and Kim have had in the last couple of days. It feels really good to actually talk to her. I don't know why I didn't just admit I had feelings for her. Now she probably thinks I like someone else. Man, I really need to talk to the guys about this tonight.

~line break~

Kim's house at 7 pm with Kim, Grace, Julie and Kelsey**(I'm changing Stacy to Kelsey)**

Kim's POV~

"Then we ran to catch the bell! I was like oh my god! That was the longest conversation ever!" I explained to the girls.

"That is awesome, well all except the part where he said he had feelings for someone else." said Grace.

"Yeah that part was a bummer" said Julie with a frown.

"Maybe he was talking about you, Kim." said Kelsey with a sweet smile.

"How?"

"Well, he has known you for a long time and he did admit he liked you a couple of days ago." Kelsey explained to us.

"That's actually pretty accurate." said Julie.

"I don't know you guys." I said questioning this whole theory.

"I have a great way to find out if it's true or not." said Grace while pulling out her phone.

"Grace what are you doing?" I said questioning my best friend.

"I'm just texting someone we all know and love." she said with a sly smile.

"Grace, who are you texting." I said wondering what was going on on that phone.

"Why does it matter?"

"GRACE!" I exclaimed.

"Ok ok. I'm just texting Jerry."

"Why?"

"Well he told me him, Milton, and Eddie are staying the night at Jack's house to figure what they are going to do about you Jack's marriage project."

"Wow. They are doing the same as us." said Julie.

"So what are you texting him Grace?" I said with excitement.

"Ok. I said, Hey Jerry can you do me a favor?." said Grace.

"Ok. So what's the favor?" said Kelsey.

"I'm going to ask him if he can tell me what they are talking about." said Grace.

"That's great!" I said.

"Oh he texted me back. He said, What?" said Grace.

"Text him the favor!" said Julie.

"Ok ok. Sent it. Oh and I told him not to tell the guys and if he didn't tell them anything I would kiss him tomorrow in front of the entire cheerleading squad." said Grace.

"Oh that's good! I know he will agree to that!" said Julie with a giggle.

"Oh I wonder what they are talking about?" said Kelsey.

"Me too." I said hopeful.

"He texted me back!" said Grace.

"Let's see the text!" said Julie.

"WOAH!" said Kelsey.

"Holy crap!" said Julie.

"HECK NO!" said Grace.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" said Kim looking at the text on Grace's phone.

**WOOOOO! A cliffy! I hope this chapter really was longer to you guys! What did the text say? What will Jack and Kim talk about the next day after school at Phil's? Will they work this whole marriage thing out? Will they tell each other about their real feelings? Please review/ PM me and tell me what you think! I need y'alls reviews. I will try to update later today or tomorrow!**

**~L2**


	7. Tell Me The Truth

**Hey amazing readers! I'm so happy I am putting up another chapter for you guys! I also tried to make this chapter long! But a girl can only do so much! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. How many time do I have to say it.**

**Chapter 7~ Tell Me The Truth**

**Still Kim's POV~**

Text reads:

_Well now. Jack is going on and on about how perfect Kim is and how this marriage thing totally needs to work out. Then one of us(not saying who) said that since Kim and Jack are married they can do you know what. Then Jack's face went blank and he said, "I don't know if Kim is ready for something like that!" and then everyone and including Jack started laughing._

"I don't believe this. Why would he say that?!" I said in a shocked voice.

"Does he actually think about you and him having you know?" said Kelsey with a worried expression.

"I would hope not!" said Julie

"He probably does. I mean he is a guy." Grace said in a matter of fact voice.

"GRACE! I can't even imagine me and Jack having "that". That would be so awkward and I'm too young to get pregnant.

"WOAH! Kim let's not go too far!" said Julie in a shocked voice.

"Well, what do you guys think I should text him back?" said Grace.

"Maybe we should just show up at his house. I mean he is only 3 houses down." said Kelsey.

"That's a good idea!" said Julie.

"NO WAY! How are we going to just show up at Jack's house and yell at them for talking about me and Jack having that?! Well actually that's a good idea! Let's go!" I said excited and yanking Grace up behind me.

"Woah! Hold on Kim!" said Grace in startled voice as she was dragged to Kim's car.

**5 minutes before**

**Jack's POV~**

"You guys Kim and I really need to work things out. I mean she is the most beautiful girl in the entire world and if I don't get her to like me again I'll probably kill myself." I said to the guys.

"Listen, we will work on getting you guys together." said Eddie with a smile.

"Honestly, Jack, I think she still has feelings for you." said Milton in a sincere tone.

"Well, you know since you and Kim are married, you guys can have you know what." said...Jerry with a sly smile!

"JERRY!" said Milton and Eddie.

I couldn't believe what just came out of Jerry's mouth. Kim and I having you know what. That is just plain awkward. I mean I like her, I almost love her, but I don't know if she had deep feelings for me as I have for her. I just sat there and finally said,"I don't know if Kim is ready for something like that!" Then all of us just started laughing together. I don't why I was laughing. I guess just to fit in with the group. Then we cracked a couple more jokes and heard a knock on the door downstairs. My parents weren't home so we all went downstairs to see who was at the door. I was surprised who I saw standing in front of me.

**Kim's POV~**

We finally got to Jack's house and knocked on the door. I was fuming and I was ready to rant off Jack's head. We all had our assignments: Grace was going to rant on Jerry, Julie on Milton, Kelsey on Eddie, and of course me on Jack. We were already you could practically see the steam shooting out of our ears. Soon the door opened. We decided to keep our cool as we came in and absolutely destroy them after coming in.

"Hey guys. Can we come in?" I said in a sweet voice trying to calm my anger.

"Sure. I guess." said Jack with question written across his face as he shut the door behind us. Then I pushed him away from the door and locked it. Then Grace ran to the back door and locked it and Julie ran to garage door and locked it.

"Alright guys. You may be wondering why we are here but you will soon find out." I said while me and the girls started walking towards them.

"We didn't do anything I sware." said Eddie as Kelsey walked up to him.

"I'm a nerd. Nerds don't do bad stuff." said Milton as Julie walked up to him.

"Don't hurt me. I'm a good person." said Jerry as Grace walked up to him.

"Please just tell me what's going on." said Jack as I walked up to him.

"You know what you did." All of us girls said at the same time. Then we looked at each other and started the next part of our plan, one on one questioning. Grace took Jerry in the kitchen, Julie took Milton in the dining room, Kelsey took Eddie to the home office, and I took Jack to the laundry room. We were determined to find out who started talking about me and Jack having you know what. Soon the questioning began.

"Jack, what were you and the guys talking about 7 minutes ago." I said with a serious face.

"We were talking about*gulp*school."

"Be specific."

"We were talking about our marriage projects."

"What exactly were you saying about the marriage projects?"

"That they were weird."

"No you didn't say that."

"How would you know?"

"Look a this text message one of your friends sent Grace." I said showing the message Grace had screenshoted and sent to all of our phones.

"Kim, why did Jerry text you guys this stuff?"

"Actually the question is why are guys talking about stuff like that? Especially when it is referred to me?" I said in a sad voice and looked at the ground.

"Listen Kim." he said while lifting my chin, "I didn't say anything about us doing you know that."

"Yes you did. You said that I wasn't cut out for stuff like that."

"No, I said that you probably weren't ready for stuff like that."

"But still, you and all the guys laughed about it."

"I wasn't laughing at you."

"Then what were you laughing at?" I said in disbelief.

"I was just laughing to fit in. I shouldn't have though."

"Yeah. You shouldn't have but you still did."

"I'm sorry, Kim. I'm really sorry. Please forgive."

"Ok. Do you guys really talk about stuff like that a lot though?"

"Not really sometimes but not really. Kim, trust me I would never try to hurt you ever in my life. I would kill myself if I ever did."

"That's so sweet Jack." I said sincerely. Soon we started inching in and when our lips were centimeters apart. I pulled away. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm just not ready for this."

"That's ok. Let's go back in the living room with everyone else."

"That's a good idea. But can I ask you one more thing."

"What?"

"Who started talking about me and you having you know."

"It was Jerry."

"Ok well. I'm going to personally kill him."

"I'll even help with that." he said with a laugh.

We started to walk into the living room and all of a sudden everyone shouted, "ARE YOU GUYS A COUPLE?!"

"NOOOOOO!" Jack and I said at the same time.

**Jack's POV~**

So me and Kim finally made up. We aren't a couple yet, but I think that's the next step. Soon we decided to watch a movie.

"I have Despicable Me, Hunger Games, and Pitch Perfect." I said to everyone.

Then we all said at the same time, "HUNGER GAMES!"

So while the previews were playing I said, "Hey do all of you guys want to stay over here tonight?"

"Sure! We are just down the street so we will go get our stuff and we will be back! Don't satart the movie without us!" said Kim with playful smile.

"We won't!" I said winking at Kim.

As soon as the girls left Jerry said, "So did you and Kim make up?"

"Yeah. So now the next step is me getting her to be my girlfriend." I said.

"So that's why you asked them to stay over. Slick, dude, real slick." said Eddie.

"I'm just glad Julie will be here. So I won't be the only uncool one." said Milton.

"Dude, you're always the uncool one." said Jerry just as the girls walked in the door.

"We're back!" said Grace as she went to sit down with Jerry.

"Good! For once you didn't start the movie without us." said Kim giving me a playful look.

Soon we started watching the movie and Kim snuggled up beside me.

"Jack?" she said looking up at me.

"Yeah Kim?"

"Do you still have feelings for me?" she said sincerely.

"In fact, yes I do."

"Good, because I have feelings for you to."

"Really? I thought you said you were totally over me?"

"I was just upset. You know how teenage hormones are especially for us girls." she said with a smile.

Soon the movie ended and we watched Pitch Perfect. Both movies were finally finished by 2 am in the morning.

"You guys. I think we should go to bed now." said Julie as she laid down beside Milton.

"Nerd love so adorable." said Kelsey as she laid down beside Eddie.

"Night, you guys." said Grace as she laid down by the already sleeping Jerry.

"Good night Jack." said Kim with a smile.

"Good night Kim." I said as I watched her fall asleep in my chest. After about 5 minutes I knew she was asleep and I said, "Love you", then she fidgeted, or was she really asleep?

**WOOOOOOOOO! Jack and Kim finally made up! Was Kim really asleep when Jack said he loved her? What will they talk about at Phil's the next day? Will Kick prevail? Please review or PM me! I need it! Thanks to everyone for support!**

**~L2**


	8. Examples and Long Weekends

**Hey amazing readers! Sorry I'm updating soooo late! I tried to make it up with a really long chapter! Well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It when Kim marries Frank...that will never happen so I will NEVER own Kickin' It!**

**Chapter 8~ Examples and Long Weekends**

**Kim's POV~**

Oh my god. I was completely shocked at what I just heard. Jack loves me. Apparently he thought I was asleep so he just came out and said love you. Soon many questions swirled around my head. Should I talk to him about it? Should I act like I didn't hear him? Should I tell the girls? Should I just tell Grace? What will this marriage project do the my and Jack's relationship? Will we get together? Am I ready to have a relationship with Jack? Soon the questions were too much and I fell asleep.

**~line break~**

**5:30 am before school**

I finally decided I would act like I never heard Jack say he loves me, but I'm going to talk to Grace. I was the only one awake so I slowly rose up trying not to wake up to adorably sleeping Jack behind me. Soon I was pulled back down.

"Don't get up, Kimmy." Jack said still half asleep.

"I'm getting up, specifically because you called me Kimmy." I said with a smile.

"Please don't get up."

"I have to. Everyone else is going to get up in about half an hour and we all know how slow I move in the morning."

"Well after you get dressed, can you lay back down?"

"Jack, you have to get dressed too."

"Well, I'll get dressed now."

"You will do anything to get me to lay back down with you, huh." I said playfully.

"You got it." he said with a smirk.

"I'm glad we made up." I said sitting down next to him.

"Me too." he said while pulling me into a tight hug. I had my head in his toned chest and he had his arms wrapped around my torso tightly. It felt so wrong, but I knew it was so right.

"Well we really need to get ready now." I said while pulling away from his comfortable hold on me.

"Ok ok. Well remember to meet me at Phil's today at 5."

"Trust me. I wouldn't miss it." I said while standing up.

"Last thing, Kim."

"What is it?"

"Do you think this whole marriage arrangement is going to work?"

"I don't know. I guess we have to hang around each other a lot more than usual. Not too complicated. I mean it's not like we have to live together or anything. So it will work out. I guess."

"Yeah it doesn't seem too hard."

"Well we really need to go get dressed now."

"Alright alright. I'm moving." he said with his usual smirk.

**~line break~**

**Before Family/Business class**

Jack and I decided that we needed to talk before F/B class and walk into class together acting as if we are married. We didn't want our teacher to think we didn't take the assignment into hand. I mean we were both A+ students and we didn't like to get a bad grade at all. Soon Jack came over to our lockers rather quickly so we could get to class on time.

"Hey Kim. Sorry I got caught up with Jerry."

"It's ok. What happened this time?"

"Well, Jerry got his shirt stuck in his locker and of course, he forgot his locker combination."

"Classic Jerry."

"Haha. So how are we supposed to act when we get to class?"

"Well I think we should sit together and not ever be mean to each other. We don't that already but we have to be really cooperative."

"Sounds good." he said as we arrived at class, "Let's do this." he said while grabbing my hand. I felt sparks travel up through my arm and I felt a chill go down my spine. Jack just gives me this warm feeling and I feel like I'm on top of the world. He told me he has feelings for me and I told him the same, but I don't think he will ask me to be his girlfriend. I mean I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship when he almost kissed me; so I don't know if he thinks I'm still not ready. Even though I feel entirely ready to be with him now. I guess I'm going have to wait and see how things play out, AGAIN.

**Jack's POV~**

I met Kim right before F/B class so we could discuss how we were supposed to act when we walked into class. I grabbed Kim's hand and we walked into the classroom with complete harmony. Chills run through my body every time I'm close to Kim. She is the love of my life and I'm glad I was able to tell her that last night. She still isn't ready for a relationship with me and I completely understand. I just kind of hope she tells me when she is ready. As we entered the classroom everyone kept eyeing us. Everyone thought we were really couple all because of this marriage project even though we weren't.

"Well, hello, Jack and Kim. I see this marriage project has changed some things in y'alls personal life." said Ms. Smith with a wink.

"Uhhh...ummmm...welllllll." Kim stuttered.

"Actually Ms. Smith me and Kim aren't a couple. We just have simulated as a married couple as you assigned us." I said with confidence.

"Aaaaah...Well class, Jack and Kim are the perfect example for all of your marriage projects. They are integrating this project into their lives and you all should do the same." She explained to the class. I took a peek over at Kim and she was blushing ever so much..

"May we sit down now, Ms. Smith?" I said.

"Why, yes you may." Ms. Smith told us as I led the still blushing Kim to our seats.

"Now class, can anyone tell me what you guys have learned from being married for the past 24 hours?" Ms. Smith asked.

Jerry immediately raised his hand and said, "I have learned that being married to Grace is the best thing that has ever happened to me." he said while looking over at Grace, who now red as a tomato.

"Thank you, Jerry, but that wasn't exactly what I was looking for. Anyone else? Caroline?" she said pointing at the small girl sitting in the back of the room with her hand raised.

"Well, I have learned that me and Peter are more different than I thought. In real life we are boyfriend and girlfriend as you all know, but since we have been "married" we have learned so much about each other." Caroline said shyly.

"Thank you, Caroline, that' is a wonderful example of what marriage can do to people. It shows your true colors and who you really are." Ms. Smith said with a smile. "Now class, we will be throwing in a twist for this project. Each couple will come up to the front of the room and choose a slip of paper from this box. Each slip of paper has two jobs. One for the husband and another for the wife. Then after class I will give you your income from each job and your taxes and you will have to act as if you are balancing your bank account and paying taxes." said Ms. Smith.

Soon everyone had come to the front of the room and chosen their jobs and Ms. Smith read the results out loud:

**Peter is a Plastic Surgeon and Caroline is a Teacher**

**Brett and Lindsay are Restauranteurs**

**Patrick is a Contractor and Allie is a Writer**

**Milton is a Professor and Julie is a Doctor**

**Jerry is a Hot Dog Vendor and Grace is a Dance Teacher**

**Joseph is a Dentist and Taylor is a Designer**

**Eddie is a Construction Worker and Kelsey is a Model**

**Isaiah is a Basketball Coach and Kayla is a Seamstress**

**And last but not least Jack is a Sensei and Kim is a Cheerleading Coach**

"Well class, you are dismissed. I know you guys have a long weekend but please simulate as married couples. see you Monday!" said Ms. Smith.

"Oh my god don't you love our jobs, Jack?!" Kim said to me as we filed out of the classroom.

"Yes! I think we have the best!" I said to her with a smile.

"I think us and all of our friends got the perfect jobs! I mean Milton is a Professor and Julie is Doctor. I know they love that!"

"Oh and Jerry is a Hot Dog Vendor and Grace is a Dance Teacher. Total perfect jobs for them! Especially for Jerry!"

"Yeah definitely! Oh and Eddie is a Construction Worker and Kelsey is a model! Oh my god, Kelsey has always wanted to be a model!"

"And Eddie loves building stuff!"

"I don't think this marriage project is so bad after all, huh?"

"No not at all! But we need to work on our finances when we get to Phil's today."

"Yeah! That's a good idea!"

"Well, I gotta go, Jack! See you later!" Kim said to me as she ran to catch her next class. Man, are we and Kim perfect for each other or what, I thought to myself as I headed to my next class. I totally need to get her to be my girlfriend when she is ready. Maybe this marriage project will speed things up. Hopefully, it won't slow things down.

**~line break~**

**In Kim's History Class(3rd Period)**

**Kim's POV~**

I really like this whole marriage deal. I think it's good for me and Jack. I mean if we ever date I think this will help us know how it's like when we are in a relationship. I really need to get all of this off my chest. I totally need to talk to Grace when she gets here.

"Hey Grace!" I said with excitement.

"Hey Kim! So what's new with you and Jack?"

"Well, we made up. So things are moving a lot smoother. I told Jack last night that I had feelings for him and he told me that he had feelings for me!"

"O-M-G! So are you guys a couple now?!"

"No! We probably would be if I hadn't have chickened out last night."

"Wait what do you mean?!"

"Well last night Jack was about to kiss me an-"

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS KISSED?!"

"NOOOO! Shhhh someone will hear you! We didn't kiss I pulled away and I told him I wasn't ready for this yet."

"What! Why?"

"Like I said, I chickened out! And I'm so mad now because I would probably be his girlfriend if I hadn't have."

"Awww girl. It's ok. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"I know but something else really exciting happened last night!"

"What?!"

"Jack said he loves me!"

"WAIT WHAT? HOW? WHEN?"

"Shhhhh! Well I was laying in his arms and he apparently thought I was sleep. So then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, Love you."

"EEEEEEKKKKK! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Grace! Be quiet! People are looking over here!"

"But you gotta admit this is pretty exciting! So are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to meet Jack at Phil's tonight so we can talk about our marriage project so I might say something then. But I will give you all the deets when I get home!"

"Good!"

~line break~

Phil's at 5 pm

"Hey Jack." I said as I went to sit down with him.

"Hey Kim. So about our marriage project?"

"Yeah. I did all our income when I was at home. Do you think you can do taxes tonight?"

"Sure. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Shoot."

"Well my parents are going on a business trip this weekend and they said since we are off Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. That I can stay at our beach house and they said I could invite like you, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. So do you wanna come?"

"Sure Jack. It would be fun. Did you talk to everyone else yet?"

"Yeah I sent out a message like 5 minutes ago and everyone replied yes."

"Cool." I said while my phone vibrated. "Wait one second Jack." I said while answering my phone.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"..."

"Your car broke down?"

"..."

"Where are you?"

"..."

"Ok. I'll be right there. Bye."

~end call~

"Sorry, Jack. I gotta go. My mom's car broke down and she needs me to pick her up. Hey can you text me all the details about the beach house later tonight."

"Yeah. Sure. Bye Kim."

"Bye Jack." I said while running out to my car. I so need to text Grace later about our outfits for this weekend!

**WOOOOOO! What will happen at the beach house? Will Kim and Jack date? Will Kick prevail? Hope you enjoyed! Will try to update tomorrow or the day after!**

**~L2**


	9. I Want To Stay Right Here With You

**Hey awesome Fanfictioners! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had dance camp to day and yesterday ALL DAY so I've been super busy! I made this chapter super duper long to make up for me to make up for not updating sooner! Btw, this chapter is 3,201 words long! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It ok!**

**Chapter 9~ I Want To Stay Here With You**

**Jack's POV~**

After Kim left Phil's I went over to the dojo. When I walked in the door Jerry was sparring with Milton.

"Oh hey Jack!" said Jerry not paying attention to Milton.

"Hiya!" said Milton as he flipped Jerry.

"Aww man!" said Jerry laying on the mat.

"Wow. I just beat Jerry! So what's up Jack? I thought you were supposed be meeting Kim at Phil's?"

"I did meet her, just she had to go pick up her mom because her mom's car broke down."

"Too bad. Well did you guys really get to talk about your project?"

"No. We just talked about our income and our taxes."

"That's it? It's 5:55. Did you guys talk about your income and taxes that long?!"

"No. I asked her to come stay at the beach house with us."

"Nice man. Nice. So is she coming?"

"Yeah."

"So are you planning to you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gosh, Jack. A person wouldn't think you're an A+ student. I was asking if you plan on asking her to be your girlfriend."

"Thanks a lot, man. No, I'm not going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Why?!"

"It's because he's a wimp." said Jerry after finally getting up off the mat.

"I'm not a wimp." I said offended at Jerry's comment.

"Well why don't you ask her out?" said Milton who was confused.

"Because she isn't ready for a relationship with me yet."

"Dude, I can't even believe that one." said Jerry.

"Well, it's true."

"What makes you so sure?" said Milton.

"I'm sure because she told me that."

"Why would Kim ever tell you that?" said Jerry who was totally confused at the comment.

"I guess she just isn't ready. I mean she broke up with me and Brett on the same night only a couple of days ago."

"Well when did she tell you this?" asked Milton.

"When you guys slept over last night."

"What happened that made her say she wasn't ready?"

"Well last night I was about to...ummmmmm...well..."

"Spit it out already, dude" said Jerry ready for me to get to the point."

"Well it was when I was about to...kiss her." I said shyly.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! YOU GUYS ALMOST KISSED! That would have been yours and Kim's first kiss. Wait actually forget about Kim, but your first kiss!" said Milton with surprise all over his face.

"Shhh quiet down, dude. Wait what do you mean by forget about Kim's first kiss?"

"Ummm...nothing."

"MILTON!"

"Alright alright. I know who Kim's first kiss was with."

"Who?!"

"It doesn't matter. Let's get back to the subject."

"MILTON! Tell me who Kim's first kiss was with!"

"Ok...don't hurt me but...well...it was me."

"No she doesn't like me. Do you remember when I was afraid that Julie wanted to kiss me and I didn't know how?"

"Yeah."

"Well Kim was trying to help me learn what to do if Julie and I kissed and Kim got so frustrated with me not listening and...she kissed me. It was an accident though! Please don't hurt me!"

"Wow! I'm really surprised and no won't I won't hurt you, Milton."

"I'm really sorry man. I know how you wanted to be Kim's first kiss."

"No, it's absolutely fine! I mean Kim and I have already ki-. Never mind"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing."

"Jack, come on man, tell me."

"Ok. Well me and Kim have already...kissed."

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! WHEN?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS KISSED!"

"Shut up man! We kissed after she broke up with Brett and I asked her to be my girlfriend. But don't tell Kim I told you about the kiss or that we dated for like 4 hours. You are the only one who knows and I promised Kim I wouldn't tell. Sware you won't tell."

"I sware I won't say a word. This is really exciting though. Hopefully you guys get back together this weekend."

"I hope so too!"

**Kim's POV~**

After I picked up my mom and brought her home. I ran upstairs to text Grace and I saw I had received a text message from Jack.

_Text reads:_

Hey Kim. Hope everything is good with your mom and her car. About the trip this weekend. I can pick you up tomorrow at 10 am. If anyone else needs a ride just tell them to text me or if Grace sleeps over tonight(I know she sleeps over a lot) she can ride with me too. Cya tomorrow.

_~end text~_

He's so sweet willing to pick me up. I'll gladly take that option. Man, he knows me well. It almost seems impossible that I was about to text Grace to come and stay the night. Well I guess it isn't impossible for Jack. Wow, I sure do love him. Wait what am I saying? Do I really love Jack? I need to text Grace and tell her to come over here quick.

(**Kim-Bold** _Grace-Italics_)

**Hey girl. Do you think you can stay over tonight? I have urgent things we need talk about. Text me back if you can come :)**

_Hey Kim. I'm on my way now. Do you mind if I bring my clothes for this weekend and catch a ride with you and Jack? And when you say urgent, how urgent do you mean? _

**I mean super urgent. I'm putting my foot on the gas, girl ;)**

_Thanks. Anything for my BFF :)_

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I yelled knowing it was Grace.

"Hey girl hey. Now let me hear this urgent news." She said while putting her things down and sitting on my bed with me.

"Well I just caught myself saying that...I love Jack!" I said with a scream. "O-M-G! Kim this is soooooo exciting! You're in love! So how does it feel FINALLY!"

"It feels amazing. It feels like I'm on top of the world and no one can pull me back down."

"Awwwwww! That's what love can do to you!" "I felt the same way when I found I was in love with Jerry. It's just a ubertastic feeling!"

"The only thing is I don't know if Jack...loves me." "I'm absolutely positive he does girl. Have you seen the way he looks at you?!"

"I'm glad you think so but I really don't and he isn't honestly as fond of me as I am of him."

"Girl, no! He has to be fond of you! I mean you guys slept together on the couch before and he just uhhhhh I can't explain it! It's so just amazing the way you two are! And I can't believe you forgot but he said he loved you LAST NIGHT!"

"Oh my god. I freaking forgot. I guess he really does love me."

"Yes he does! That's one of the main reasons I want to go on this trip girl!"

"Wait why?"

"Gosh, Kim. You wouldn't think you were an A+ student. I'm talkng about the romance between you and Jack. I can tell it will be sooooo obvious this weekend!"

"Thanks a lot, Grace. But I still don't know."

"Trust me. You two are perfect. This weekend is going to ubertastic!"

"I sure hope so! Now help me pick out an ubertastic outfit!" I said as I started to pick out my clothes for this weekend. I soon had my bags packed with:

_6 shirts_

_6 pairs of shorts_

_2 sundresses_

_5 sets of pajamas_

_4 different bikini sets_

_2 pairs of flip-flops_

_2 pairs of sandals_

_A pair of sneakers_

_Different assortments of jewelry_

I know it seems like a lot but I absolutely **HAVE** to be prepared. I mean I'm spending 5 days with Jack in a beach house. I know we won't be alone but it's going to be great. Soon Grace and I had talked until 2 in the morning and we decided to go to sleep so we would be super ready for our vacation tomorrow.

**~line break~**

**Next day at 9:30 am**

**Jack's POV~**

Aww shoot! I need to pick up Kim soon! I definitely need to get dressed and grab some breakfast. I'm so excited Kim is spending this vacation with me. I mean I know we will have all of our friends with us but it's still going to be great. Hopefully I can ask her to be my girlfriend and she will accept. Even though she told me she isn't ready; I think she might change her mind about it if we spend some time together. Well it's 9:55, I better get going. Kim lives right down the street so I should get there in time.

Kim's POV~

"OMG GRACE! IT'S ALMOST 10!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" We screamed at the same time.

"I think Jack will be here in a few minutes! Our vacation is about to begin! Yay!" I said with such excitement.

"Girl, the love boat is about to sail!" said Grace with a playful smile.

"Grace!" I yelled when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh my god he's here." I said as I slowly approached the door.

"Girl, go get him." She said as I rolled my eyes at her. Soon I unlocked the door and opened it.

"What took you so long?" He said with a playful smirk.

"Oh shut up. Do you wanna come in? Grace is grabbing her stuff and I need to get mine so be right back."

"Ok. I'll be down here waiting."

**Jack's POV~**

I was waiting for Kim and Grace to bring their things downstairs and Grace came down first.

"Hey Jack. Kim, will be down in a minute."

"Thanks. Oh Grace can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jack. Shoot."

"Ok well...you don't have to tell me but...does Kim really truly like me?"

"Now how do you sound asking me if my BFF is crushing hard on you?"

"Listen I'll make you a deal. If you tell me, I will get Jerry not to flirt with other girls for the rest of the school year."

"Wow. That's a great deal. Are you sure you can actually do that? I mean Jerry really is just Jerry."

"I know. I've got my ways. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure, but don't tell Kim about this."

"Trust me. I sware I won't tell a soul. Now about Kim?"

"Ok well...she does like you...alot."

"That's great!"

"What's great?!" said Kim as she brought her luggage down the stairs.

"Ummmmm...well..." I stuttered.

"Oh...I was telling Jack how I got Jerry some new...um...deodorant. Yeah, deodorant." said Grace.

"Why does Jerry need to deodorant? He doesn't even use it." Kim asked confused at the explanation.

"Well...everytime he uses it like when he and I go on a date he uses Jack's deodorant and Jack's deodorant stinks really bad!"

"Hey! I mean yeah she's right it does stink!" I said.

"Ok. Well we need to take our stuff out to your car, Jack." Kim said still confused with the current situation.

"Right. Let's go." I said grabbing my keys. Soon we were off. I was so ready to get this vacation started and I'm pretty sure Kim and Grace were too. We soon arrived at the beach house and were amazed at how quiet it was.

"This is amazing. I'm so glad you invited me to come with you." Kim said to me with I smile.

"I'm glad too. I know this is going to perfect." I said to her with a meaningful expression. Then we had a moment.

**Grace's POV~**

OMG! JACK AND KIM ARE HAVING A MOMENT! Holy crap! They are leaning in...are they really about to do it!" I said freaking out. Soon they snapped out of it as I looked at them. Man. I just knew they were going to kiss! Well let's just get on with this vacation!

**Kim's POV~**

OH MY FREAKING GOD! JACK AND I ALMOST KISSED **AGAIN**! We totally need to just get together already. I know I told Jack I wasn't ready for being in a relationship but I hope he notices, this weekend especially, that I'm totally ready for him. Next, we went inside and checked the house out. Grace and I are totally just amazed at how ubertastic this place is! Soon Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Julie, and Kelsey arrived and we all figured out sleeping arrangements. Julie and Kelsey shared a room, Milton and Eddie, Jack and Jerry, and finally, me and Grace. All bedrooms were Jack and Jill. So Grace and I had our rooms connected with Jack and Jerry and Julie and Kelsey were connected with Milton and Eddie. Soon we all had everything planned out and we all changed in to our swimsuits. The guys already had their swim trunks on so they headed outside to lay towels and put up umbrellas. The girls and I ran to our rooms to put on our bikinis. My bikini had an orange and gold bandeau top and orange bottoms. All of us were soon ready and we headed outside to meet the guys. Once we were in the guys sight their faces suddenly became priceless. All of them had their jaws touching the ground and their eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I couldn't blame them. I mean we are pretty hot.

"You like what you see?" The girls and I said simultaneously.

"Hell yeah!" said Jerry and we all laughed at his comment.

"So who's ready to swim!" Jack yelled after snapping out of his gaze on us.

"WOOOOO! I am!" said Jerry.

"What the heck! But me down!" I said as Jack grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder and started running towards to water. "Oh my god Jack! If you drop me I sware to god I will kill you!" I yelled as he lifted me higher in the air as he walked into waist deep water.

"Don't worry, Kimmy! I won't drop you!" He said with a slight smirk.

"I promise you Jack. If you drop me you are dead! And don't call me Kimmy!"

Then it happened. He dropped me. "JACK! You are dead!" I yelled as I jumped on his back. Then he started running around in the water and I lost my grip on him and I fell into the water again. Jack them ran onto the sand and got behind Jerry.

"Man, get from behind me! She will hurt me worse than you than she can hurt you!" said Jerry while running away.

I soon caught Jack and dumped sand in his hair. Then he got mad at me and started to chase me instead. Then I fell and everything went black from there.

**Jack's POV~**

OH MY GOD! Kim just tripped on a huge rock and she fell super hard and was dead still. What am I going to do?!

"HEY GUYS! GET OVER HERE QUICK!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was scared. I just knew something was really wrong with Kim. I couldn't bear to see her hurt. There was no blood so I picked her up in my arms and the guys soon came over to me and Kim.

"You guys, Kim just tripped on this rock and fell super hard and now she isn't moving!" I said with a scared voice.

"Jack, calm down man. Just carry her back to the house and Julie and I will check her out." siad Milton in a calm, cool and collected voice. Soon we got back to the house and Milton and Julie checked out Kim.

"Her heart is beating but she is still not awake." said Milton.

"We predict she will wake up in about an hour or two. For now, we just need to keep an eye on her." said Julie.

"Oh my god. My BFF is knocked out! Jack how could you do this!" Grace said while getting all up in my face.

"Grace, listen. I didn't do it. I was just chasing her and she wasn't paying attetion. I'm so sorry this happened and you don't even know how bad I'm hurting right now because of this." I said sincerely. Then Jerry, Grace and Eddie went to go rent a movie from Movie Express and Milton, Julie, and Kelsey went to the grocery store to pick up a few thigns they needed for dinner. I decided to stay with Kim until everyone got back. About 10 minutes later, I was watching TV and Kim had her head in my chest.

"Jack, is that you? Where am I? I thought we were on the beach?" said Kim quietly.

"Oh my god, Kim. You're ok." I said as I grabbed her tight.

"Jack, what's going on?" She said with question written across her face. I explained the whole story and she listened to me intently.

"Thanks, Jack." She said sweetly.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me while I was hurt. It was real sweet of you."

"Anything for you." I said while lightly kissing her head.

"Well, I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm really tired."

"Ok. I'll carry you to your room."

"No, Jack. I want to stay right here...with you."

I smiled at her comment and held her tightly in my chest. We are absolutly perfect for each other. I sware if we don't get together soon I will hurt myself. I soon fell asleep right there with her and I felt the warmest feeling I've felt in a long time.

**WOOOOOOOO! Exciting chapter! Hopefully this was long enough to make up for me not updating in a while! So will the guys see Jack and Kim asleep with each other? Will Jack ask Kim to be his girlfriend? If Jack does ask her, will she say yes? Will Kick prevail? I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after!**

**~L2**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I will try to update tonight but if I don't I sware I will update tomorrow, which is Leo Howard's birthday! AAAAAAAHHHH! If you guys hear me screaming tomorrow morning sorry! Just know it's because of Leo Howard's birthday which is my birthday too! AAAAAAAHHH! FREAKING AWESOME! Well I'm going to get back to writing!**

**~L2**


	11. Safe

**Hey awesome Fanfictioners! GUESS WHAT! IT'S MY 14TH BIRTHDAY! GUESS WHO ELSE'S BIRTHDAY IT IS! LEO HOWARD'S 16TH BIRTHDAY! I tweeted him this morning and he actually replied with a link with him Olivia, Mateo, Dylan, and Jason saying Happy Birthday to me! I totally FREAKED OUT! I hope you enjoy this chapter it is 5,000 words long! I hope it makes up for me not uploading in absolutely forever! I had dance camp and a dance showcase ALL DAY yesterday and I didn't get to write more until today! I felt bad I didn't get to write! Well onto ze story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any other movies I mentioned.**

**Chapter 10~ Safe**

**Kim's POV~**

I suddenly woke up in Jack's arms. I had no clue what was going on yet, I was so comfortable with him. He told me how we were running across the beach and I tripped and was knocked out and how he thought it was all his fault and how Grace was about to kill him. It just made me love him even more. The fact that he stayed at the house with me and wanted to make sure I was doing alright just gave me this warm feeling. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met. I soon became tired and he volunteered to take me to my room but all I wanted to do was lay there in his toned chest and feel his warmth across my back. He pulled me close and at that moment all I wanted to do was kiss him, but I didn't know when the guys would arrive so...I refused.

**3rd POV~**

Jack and Kim finally went to sleep but they both woke up simultaneously about 30 minutes later. They noticed the guys weren't back yet so they went outside for a moonlit walk on the beach.

"This was such a good idea, Jack! It's so beautiful and quiet out here." Kim said with a smile.

"I thought you would like it." He replied.

"Jack." "Yeah Kim?"

"I just want you to know that you're one of greatest guys I've ever met. It was just real sweet of you to help take care of me. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Kim. You're an amazing girl and I couldn't bear to see you hurt." Jack said as Kim gave him a real sweet smile.

"So about this marriage project? Did you finish our taxes yet?"

"Yeah. Wait why are we talking about school when we are on vacation?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Wait, I know what you're doing."

"Wait what?"

"You're trying to change the subject."

"Wait, why would I be trying to change the subject?"

"Because you think we are going to go down a whole different rabbit trail and start talking about you know...us." He said with a playful smirk.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY CONFUSED!" Kim said not picking up on Jack's playfulness.

"No, I don't think I am."

"You know what? You want to talk about us fine we can talk about us. We're through."

"Wait what?"

"Brewer, you know I'm so sick and tired of this. I knew it would never work out." Kim said as she started to turn away.

"Look Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I was just kidding around."

"Well you need to stop kidding around with other people's feelings!" She said as stormed off.

"Wait up Kim!" He said chasing after her.

"No! I'm tired of you!"

"Listen, Kim. I jus-" He said grabbing her arm.

"Just stop!" She yelled at him. Then it happened. Jack grabbed her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow and of course Kim kissed him back with all of her heart.

"Oh my god, Jack. I'm so mad at you!" She said after pulling away desperate for air.

"Wait you're still mad at me after that?!" "No, I'm mad you didn't do that sooner." She said pulling him towards her and kissing him even more. They were soon in a full make out session. Then they suddenly noticed what time is was.

"Oh my god, Jack we need to get back."

"Nooo! Can't we stay out here longer?" He said in a whiny tone.

"C'mon Jack." She said while grabbing his ear and pulling him with her. The second they got inside and sat on the couch to turn on the TV; the guys walked in.

"Man, was that a close one." Jack said quietly to Kim.

"You see I was right." She said with playful smile. They got up to go meet they guys at the doorway.

"Kim! You're all better!" yelled Milton.

"KIM! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Grace said with a scream and while giving Kim a hug.

"I'm glad I'm not dead too. I guess." said Kim with a surprised expression.

"Yeah yeah yeah. She isn't dead who cares. Now let's get some food! said Eddie with an annoyed expression.

"Thanks a lot for caring, Eddie." said Jack giving Eddie a friendly dirty look.

"Sorry, but your girlfriend's fine. We have higher priorities now that she is better." said Eddie with an honest smile.

"Pssh...I'm so not his girlfriend." said Kim with a look of disgust that everyone knew was fake.

"I agree with Kim. She's not my girlfriend in this life." said Jack with the same disgusted look that everyone knew was also fake.

"WHATEVER!" Everyone but Jack and Kim said at the same time.

"I'm hungry like Eddie too though so let's get cooking." said Jerry with a serious face.

"JERRY!" Grace yelled while slapping him on his arm.

"Sorry! But a man's gotta eat!" He said truthfully. They all trekked into the kitchen to help heat up some dinner.

**Kim's POV~**

"Um Kim? Can we talk?" said Grace.

"What do you need?"

"Umm...I need your help with an...outfit. Yeah an outfit."

"Uh sure Grace?" Kim said suspiciously as she followed Grace back to their bedroom."So what's really going on, Grace?"

"I just wanted to know what's going on with you and Jack."

"There is nothing going on with me and Jack." I said leaving the room.

"Oh no. Don't give me that." She said grabbing my arm, pulling me back in the room, and closing the door. "Tell me what you and Jack have been doing for the past 2 hours."

"I just woke up like 15 minutes ago."

"No, you woke up 2 hours ago."

"Why would you think that?"

"First of all, your breath doesn't stink like it does when you have just woken up, second, you smell like Jack's cologne, and third Jack texted Milton and Jerry and said you were ok and had just woken up. So 'fess up sister!"

"Ok fine. You got us."

"So give me the deets, girl."

"Well, Jack and I went to sleep for about 30 minutes. Then we woke up and went out on the beach."

"Ooooh. A romantic, moonlit walk. Wait you guys slept together?! You guys didn't do anything you wouldn't have done with us around did you?!"

"OH MY GOD NO! Grace! Why would you think that?!"

"Well you two are obviously in love with each other and I don't know what you guys do when you aren't with us."

"Grace! Jack and I aren't even dating!"

"Ok ok. Don't blow your top. It's definitely not pretty when that happens. Now finish giving me the deets."

"Thanks a lot Grace. Well after we started to walk on the beach, Jack started saying really stupid stuff and then I got really mad and started to run away and then...it happened."

"What what?!"

"We...KISSED! Omg! That was super loud! Don't tell anyone ok!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! YOU GUYS KISSED! Sorry that was real loud! wait did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Trust me I won't tell a soul, but you know Jack will probably tell Jerry and Milton though."

"He kissed me! Aww shoot. Then Jerry's going to tell **EVERYONE**. Ughh!"

"Exciting! Girl, I'll make sure he doesn't tell a soul."

"How? I mean...he's Jerry."

"Girl, if Jack tells him anything I'll find out. I can get anything out of him and if it gets hard I can totally bribe him."

"Bribe him with what?"

"I always tell him I'll kiss him in front of the entire cheerleading squad."

"Nice, Grace."

"Yeah, I've got my ways. Haha!"

"Lol, girl. Well back to me and Jack. What should I do? I mean should I tell Julie and Kelsey?"

"I don't think so. I mean I love them to death but I think you should keep things on the down low until you and Jack really talk about the kiss and you guys' relationship now."

"That's a good idea, Grace. I don't know what I would do without you." I said while giving her a hug.

"I don't know what I would do without me either!" She said and we both started laughing hysterically. We went back to the kitchen and to our surprise dinner was ready and Julie was starting to set the table.

"Wow, were we gone that long?!" I said surprised that dinner was complete.

"Yes! We almost had to wait on you so we could eat! Now sit down already!" said Eddie annoyed at us.

"Wow, I feel so loved, Eddie." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're not by me. You're loved by Jack but not me." said Eddie in a matter-of-fact voice.

"EDDIE!" Jack yelled when he walked into the room while his face turned bright red. Aww he's so cute when he's embarrassed.

"Sorry, man. Please don't hurt me." He said in a scared voice.

"Can we just eat already?" Jerry exclaimed tired of waiting on us to sit down.

"For once, I actually agree with Jerry." said Milton. We all sat down at the table and started to eat our food.

**Jack's POV~ 20 minutes before**

"Um Kim? Can we talk?" said Grace.

"What do you need?"

"Umm...I need your help with an...outfit. Yeah an outfit."

"Uh sure Grace?" Kim said as she followed Grace back to their bedroom.

"I wonder what they're going to really go talk about?" I said to Milton and Jerry after Julie, Kelsey, and Eddie kicked us out of the kitchen when we started playing around too much.

"I don't know. They are probably going to talk about me." said Jerry.

"Umm...I highly doubt that Jerry." I said.

"Wait didn't they say they were going to work on Grace's outfit?" said Milton who was puzzled with the conversation.

"You obviously don't understand women, my friend. When girls say they need to talk about an outfit and have to leave the room they obviously aren't talking about an outfit." I said trying to give Milton a valuable lesson.

"Are you sure? I mean I was reading a book about succesful relationshi-" Milton said in a matter-of-fact voice before he was interrupted.

"Oh no. We aren't going to talk about reading or thinking. I'm on vacation and that's the last thing I want to talk about." said Jerry.

"You don't read or think already, dude." I said.

"Speaking of thinking. I was thinking about you and Kim. What have you guys been doing for the past 2 hours?" said Milton.

"Uhhhhh...ummmm...well Kim just got up like 15 minutes ago." I stuttered.

"No, she didn't." said Milton.

"Yeah. You texted us 2 hours ago and said Kim had just woken up and was doing really good. So 'fess up, bro." said Jerry.

"Alright alright. Well when Kim woke up she asked me what was going on and I told her about she fell and everything. Then we went to sleep for about 30 minutes. Then we decided to go out on the beach."

"WOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?! You didn't get her pregnant...right? 'Cause that is so not swag." said Jerry.

"HECK NO! Jerry, you have a filthy mind!" I said shocked at his last comment.

"Well, scientifically, a person with Jerry's IQ would think of something like that. Quite frankly, I thought the same thing at first. I mean when you slept together you need to be pretty specific." said Milton.

"YOU GUYS! Kim and I slept on the **COUCH** together! Nothing else!" I said freaking out over the current conversation.

"We hope so. Now get on with story." said Milton.

"Ok. Well we went out on the beach and I started playing around and saying stupid stuff, but I was totally kidding. Then Kim didn't catch on to me playing around and she practically killed me. Then she ran off and I caught up with her and...it happened."

"Dude, don't leave me hanging!" said Jerry annoyed with my sudden pause.

"Well...we kissed." I said shyly.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" yelled Milton.

"Wait did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" asked Jerry wanting all the details.

"Well...I kissed her!"

"Total swag, bro!"

"Jack kissed Kim! Jack kissed Kim!" Milton chanted.

"Stop you guys!" I said embarrassed.

"Well you've gotta admit this is pretty awesome." said Milton.

"Yeah I guess. Do you think I should tell Eddie though?"

"No not yet. I mean you should tell him someday but I think you should wait until you and Kim actually talk about the kiss." said Milton with a wise voice.

"Yeah that makes sense."

"Wait, Jack?" said Jerry.

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Kim like you know...make out?" asked Jerry.

"Jerry! You've been overly personal today!" said Milton.

"It's ok, Milton. The answer is...yes. We did make out."

"WOOOOOOO! J-dogg is a lady's man! He's got it all in total swag!" said Jerry.

"JERRY!" I yelled trying to hide my embarrassment. Then we left my room and went to the kitchen and at the same time Kim and Grace were walking in too.

**~line break~**

**Back To Present**

**Kim's POV~**

"So Kim are you feeling alright?" said Kelsey as we all sat down to eat.

"Well my head was hurting at first, but I went out on the beach and got some fresh air and now I'm feeling much better." I said as I winked and smiled at Jack.

"Yeah. That's what fresh air can do to you." said Grace looking at Jack.

"Uh huh. So what should we do after dinner?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

"I think we should play Truth or Dare." said Grace.

"Um...I'm not so sure about that." I said.

"No no. That's a pretty good idea." said Kelsey.

"Yeah. It would be fun!" said Julie.

"Total swag!" said Jerry

"I'm actually good at that game!" said Eddie.

"I won't stink at it to bad." said Milton.

"I agree with Kim. Let's not." said Jack.

"Don't be a wimp, bro." said Jerry.

"Ok ok. Let's play." said Jack."

"Fine. Let's go." I said nervously.

**Jack's POV~**

We got up from the table and I could tell Kim was nervous. I was nervous too. I mean we knew somethings were going to come out but hopefully our secret wouldn't

"Ok. I'll go first." said Milton. "Jerry, truth or dare."

"Um..dare."

"I dare you to put mustard in between two marshmallows and eat it."

"Ok." He did the dare as if it was nothing.

"Ewwww, Jerry! That's gross!" said Grace.

"I know but that's why you love me."

"Yeah I do!"

"Ok my turn." said Jerry. "Kim, truth or dare."

"Um..truth."

"Ok I have a good one...who was your first kiss?" said Jerry with a sly smile. Oh no. Why would Jerry do that?

"Um do I have to answer that?" said Kim.

"No you don't...of course you do!" said Jerry.

"Ok well my first kiss was...Milton!" Kim said disgusted.

"WHAT?! I mean w-woah that's surprising." I said trying to make it seem like I didn't already know.

"KIM! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I thought someone else was your first kiss!" said Grace.

"GRACE!" yelled Kim.

"Oops sorry!" said Grace.

"Can we just get back to the game please?" said Julie trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure." said Kim. "Kelsey, truth or dare?"

"Um..dare."

"I dare you to sit in Eddie's lap for next two dares."

"Ok that's easy." said Kelsey as she went to sit in Eddie's lap. "Ok. Milton, truth or dare."

"Um..dare."

"I dare you to act like Jerry for the next two dares."

"Uhh that's hard. But total swag, bro." said Milton. "Ok. Eddie, truth or dare."

"Um..truth."

"Ok. Do you still sleep with a stuffed animal?"

"Ummmm...yes."

"Really, Eddie?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes, now lets get on with this." said Eddie still embarrassed. "Jack, truth or dare?"

"Um..truth."

"Ok. I've got a good one. Who was your first kiss?" said Eddie. Oh no I thought as Eddie said those five words. I looked at Kim and she gave me the go ahead.

"Well my first kiss was with...um...Kim." I said.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Eddie.

"GOD NO!" yelled Kelsey.

"LIAR! Kim would have told us! Right, Kim?" said Julie.

"Well...it's true." said Kim shyly.

"Kim, why didn't you tell us?" said Kelsey.

"Yeah, Jack why didn't you tell us?" said Milton playing along.

"Well...um...we..." Kim stuttered.

"Well, we didn't say anything because we didn't want to weird you guys out." I explained.

"How would it weird us out? All of us already know you guys like each other." said Grace trying to play along.

"Grace!" Kim said as she punched Grace in the arm.

"Ow! Hurtful!" said Grace.

"I'm sorry you guys. We weren't going to keep it from you guys forever." said Kim.

"Well, is there anything else we should know between you guys?" said Julie.

"Not really." I said.

"Well are you guys a couple now?" asked Eddie.

"No!" said Kim.

"Now can we just get back to the game?" asked Jerry.

"Absolutely." I said. "Ok my turn, Julie, truth or dare?"

"Um..truth."

"Have you ever made an F before?"

"Umm...sadly yes." said Julie. "Ok, last but not least, Grace, truth or dare?"

"Um..dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jerry for 15 seconds."

"That's easy." She said as she went over to kiss Jerry. She started to kiss him and it had soon been more than 15 seconds. It had been about 2 minutes.

"Ok ok you two." I said as I pulled Jerry away and Kim pulled Grace away.

"So what should we do now?" asked Milton.

"We should go for a night swim!" said Kelsey.

"That's a great idea!" Let's put on our swimsuits!" said Grace.

**Kim's POV~**

We ran back to our bedrooms to get changed for the night swim. We had just finished playing Truth or Dare and I think it was the most interesting game ever. Jack and I finally admitted to everyone that we kissed and I admitted that Milton was my first kiss. Once I went to back to my room I knew I was in for some serious confrontation from Grace.

"Kimberly Anne Beulah Crawford! Why didn't you tell me Milton was your first kiss?!" yelled Grace.

"I don't know! It was a while ago! Milton and I didn't even feel anything so we just forgot about it!" I explained.

"You still could have told me when it happened!"

"Ok it happened 2 years ago when Milton was afraid Julie wanted to kiss him and I tried to calm him down. I just kept trying to explain it wasn't a big deal but he wouldn't listen. So out of exasperation I kissed him."

"Oh. Not a big deal, huh."

"No, not at all!"

"Ok, girl. Let's get our swimsuits on!"

I put on my blue and yellow striped strapless bikini top and blue bikini bottoms. Grace and I headed outside and took off our dresses. Milton, Eddie, Julie, and Kelsey were already in the pool. So Grace and I started looking for Jack and Jerry. All of sudden we got picked up from behind and guess who it was? Jack and Jerry. They picked us up, threw us on their backs, ran to the deep end of the pool, and jumped in with us still on their backs.

"Jack! What was that for!" I yelled playfully while splashing water in his face.

"I don't know! You gotta admit you loved it!" He replied.

"Yeah! I did!" I said as I jumped onto his back.

"Get off of me! I can't see!" He yelled after I covered his eyes.

"It's payback!"

"Oh really!" He said as he got me off back and had me in his arms and I had my arms around his neck. Then...we had a moment.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I-I just...I love you." I said finally getting it out.

"I love you too, Kim." He said not even surprised at what I had said. I just smiled right back at him. "So are you ready to be in a relationship with me yet?"

"Definitely!" I said while we started inching towards each other. Then when we were centimeters apart.

"Kim?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"You're amazing."

"You're amazing too." I said starting to slip back into my accent. Then it happened. We kissed. We kissed right in front of our friends, but we didn't care. We loved each other and that's all that mattered. Jack and I were perfect for each other and nothing could separate us. Well there was one thing.

**Jack's POV~**

Our friends. Our friends. Our friends. Our friends. They ruined the beautiful moment between me and Kim. Kim and I had finally told each other we loved each other and started kissing. Well then our friends **HAD **to interrupt.

"WOOOOOO!" yelled Jerry.

"Work it, girl!" yelled Grace.

"Jack's a lady's man!" yelled Milton.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs Jack Brewer!" yelled Julie.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" yelled Eddie.

"You reeled in a good catch, Kim!" yelled Kelsey.

You wonder why me and Kim even kissed in front of our friends? Well Kim and I were so into each other we didn't notice where we were until we heard all six of those comments. Our friends ruined it.

"C'mon, guys." I yelled at them after Kim and I pulled away and I put her down.

"Was that really necessary?" said Kim.

"Well you guys are the ones who decided to kiss right in front of us." said Jerry.

"Not a good choice in my opinion." said Grace.

"Y'all could have kept going!" yelled Kelsey.

"It seemed like you were enjoying it!" yelled Eddie.

"C'mon, Kim. Let's go inside." I quietly said to Kim. As we started to leave and get out of the pool. I was very disturbed at two different comments that were made. I could tell Kim was even more mad.

"Don't do anything you wouldn't do with us around!" yelled Grace.

"Dude, would they even tell you if they ever did that. I mean they could've already done it and they haven't told us!" said Jerry. Then Kim couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what! I'm so tired of you guys playing around about stuff like that. Grace and Jerry, honestly I thought you guys were my friends but now you've taken it too far and I'm just tired off all this sex talk, ok! Come on, Jack." Kim screamed as she pulled me inside behind her. "Jack, I just can't believe them." She said once we got inside.

"Listen, Kim. I'm mad that they are acting like that too but you need to calm down a bit." I said to her after she finished her rant.

"You're right, Jack. I need to chill. You know sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either, Kim." I smiled at her and quickly kissed her on the lips. "So are we officially a couple now?" I asked.

"I think so." She said with a smile. I pulled her close to me and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"So do you wanna go back outside or do you wanna put some clothes on and watch a movie?"

"I think we should watch a movie."

"Sure thing." We both got showered and put on some clothes. "Hey that's my sweatshirt!" I said playfully when I saw Kim walk out with my Van Halen sweatshirt.

"Remember when I stayed at your house last month you said I could have it."

"Oh yeah. Well do you wanna see if the guys wanna watch a movie with us?"

"Sure. I've calmed down."

"Well all of them are taking their showers but they should be out soon. While we are waiting you want to go out on the deck?"

"Yeah." We walked outside and sat in the lounge chairs and looked up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful out here, Jack."

"I thought you would like it." I said and smiled at her.

"This feels so déjà vu."

"You want to make it really déjà vu, but skip the part where you are mad at me."

"Sure thing, Jack." Then we started making out for about 10 minutes.

"C'mon, Jack. We need to get inside. The guys should be getting out of their showers soon."

"No, can't we stay longer?" I said whining again.

"No, this is really déjà vu, Jack."

**Kim's POV~**

Jack and I are absolutely just amazingly perfect together. We are now dating and I just love him so much. We just came from outside and the guys met us in the living room.

"So are you guys ready for a movie?" said Grace.

"What movies did you guys get? I mean you were gone for 2 1/2 hours. You better have picked some good movies." I said with a playful laugh.

"Well we got Grownups and Grownups 2, Lone Ranger, After Earth, and Monsters U! Which do you guys want to watch first?" said Jerry.

"GROWNUPS AND GROWNUPS 2!" Everyone said at the same time.

Eddie put in the movie and I sat down with Jack. "Jack, I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

"No! Don't go!" He said whining once again.

"I need to talk to Grace, ok."

"Ok I guess if you have to."** (To was the 4,478 word of this chapter. Just thought you should know I'm really trying to make it super long)**

"Grace, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Kim." We walked back to our room.

"Listen, Grace, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you and Jerry were just playing around. You know how our teenage hormones are!" I explained with a smile.

"It's really ok. We shouldn't have messed with you guys. I just hope you know how cute you two really are."

"Thanks, Grace." I said glad we made up and while giving her a hug. We walked back into the living room and I sat down with Jack on the couch.

"I'm glad you're back. I was getting cold." Jack said with a smirk.

"I'm glad I'm back too. I made up with Grace and everything is cool."

"Good. Now you can stay here with me."

"Yes, I can." I said while giving him a quick kiss.

**~line break~**

**3 am in the morning**

We finally finished watching Grownups, Grownups 2, and After Earth.

"Jack, are you tired?"

"I would be if I wasn't with you." He said with a smile.

"So everyone is asleep but us, huh?"

"Yeah. They're all on the floor. Should we leave them?"

"Yeah. I think so. I'm going to get in my bed though."

"I'm going to get in my bed, too."

"Night, Jack."

"Night, Kim. Love you."

"Love you too." I said after giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. I got in my bed and a storm came. The wind started howling and thunder and lightning were crashing every two seconds. I became scared and I went into Jack's room.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kim." He said still wide awake.

"Can I stay in here with you until the storm stops?"

"Sure." I laid down in his bed and he put his arm around me and pulled me close. I loved him so much and I knew he loved me. I just felt so safe.

**WOOOOO! Another chapter complete! I hope you guys enjoyed this super-duper long chapter! So Kick has prevailed! Or so you think! Please review or PM me! I need it because I'm literally out of ideas! I'll try to update Monday or Tuesday! Well my Kickin' It Birthday Party starts in like 30 minutes! Bye! **

**~L2**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ THOUGH

**OMG! I feel so bad for not uploading Chapter 12 of STILT (Summer Time is Loving Time) yet! Trust me I have been so busy and my internet went out on Monday but I'm working on Chapter 12 as we speak! I do have a couple of things I want to talk to you guys about though!**

**1) I'm not going to be able to update that much the next two weeks because I have dance camps AGAIN and they run from 8:30 am to 6:30 pm! So long!I will try to update then if I'm not to tired or just plain lazy!**

**2) I'm thinking about uploading a new story! It definitely will be a Jack and Kim story but it won't be your typical Jack loves Kim and Kim loves Jack but are afraid to tell each other type of story though. Please look at my 3 different choices for the story and vote through a review/PM or vote on the poll I have on my profile! Which ever you prefer ;)! Please I need help with this one!**

**3) If I do start a new story I definitely won't be updating on STILT every day or two! It will probably be every 3-4 days and if I'm not tired and just flat-out bored it might be about 2 days!**

**4) If you guys have any other suggestions for TV shows I could do a fanfiction on please tell me! I will read every suggestion and consider! Try to keep it to Disney and Nickelodeon (Probably isn't spelled right) shows though! I was actually thinking of doing a Shake It Up and Kickin' It crossover story with Rogan, Kick, Gece, Jace, Tynka, Millie, Deucina, and Keddie!**

**Options for new Jack and Kim story:**

**1) Jack Brewer is a bad boy/skater dude who is known for his infamous Brewer smirk and attends the Bobby Wasabi dojo as a second degree black belt and Kim Crawford is the new girl but she is also the sarcasm queen, she may be soft on the cute on the outside but there is a second degree black belt ninja on the inside. What will happen when they cross paths and Seaford High? Definitely will have Kick, Jace, Millie, and Keddie. This will have cussing but not too much cussing.**

**2) Jack and Kim are best friends and love to hang out. They have known each other since birth but have never felt anything for each other. All of a sudden, they start to have feelings for each other and want to be together. Only one problem. Jack has a girlfriend and Kim has a boyfriend. What will they do?**

**3) Jack is a bad boy loves to play around and is the leader of the popular crew. Kim is new to Seaford High and hates guys who are cocky and full of themselves. They meet suddenly and everything turns awkward. What happens when they spend a month together in a friend's house? Definitely Kick, Jace, Millie, and Eddie. Will have cussing.**

**4) The gang has a karate meet in Chicago and decide to come three weeks early. What happens when they cross paths with Rocky, Cece, Logan, Tinka, Deuce, Gunther, Ty, and Dina? Will there be some awkward tension and some matchmaking business? Definitely will Rogan, Kick, Gece, Jace, Tynka, Millie, Deucina, and Keddie! Also will have cussing but not too much! *Crossover between SIU and Kickin' It I mentioned before***

**Please vote on my poll on my profile or review/PM me! I'm working on STILT and waiting for your response as you are reading this!**

**~L2 is out**

**PS. PLEASE REVIEW/ VOTE ON POLL!**

**PSS. PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR STILT!**

**Hate to shout but I need it!**


	13. Secrets and Plans

**Hi amazing loyal fabulous readers! I know you guys have waiting for this chapter! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kickin' It. You got it now?!**

**Chapter 12~ Secrets and Plans**

**Kim's POV~**

I looked over at the clock. It was 11 am and we needed to get up, but I never wanted to leave Jack's comfortable, muscular arms. I looked up at him. He was peacefully sleeping with a grin on his face. I wonder what he's dreaming about? It's probably food or karate. When it comes to Jack who really knows. I tried to slip out of his arms slowly so I didn't awaken him from his sleep, but of course that didn't work.

"No, Kimmy. Please don't leave me." He said groggily still have asleep.

"Jack, it's 11 am. Surely, the guys are awake now."

"It doesn't matter, Kim. They don't need us."

"Jack, come on get up. They're going to think we are making out or something."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"Jack!" I said while pushing him out of the bed.

"What was that for?!"

"For you playing around too much!" I said with a laugh.

"You know, you just make me want to kiss you more and more." He said while putting his arms around my waist after he finally got up off the floor.

"Well, why don't you prove it then?" I said while snaking my arms around his neck.

"I thought you would never ask." He said with a smile as we started to kiss passionately. After we had kissed for about 2 minutes, he picked me up and carried me to his bed and we started a serious full-blown make out session for about 10 minutes with moans and groans coming from me and Jack. Then it just had to be ruined.

**20 minutes before**

**Grace's POV~**

"Hey guys. Don't you think Jack and Kim should be awake now?" I said confused.

"Well, it's not like they slept together last night or anything." said Jerry.

"Umm guys?" said Kelsey as she came from Kim and Grace's room.

"What Kels?" I asked.

"Kim isn't in her room and Jack's door is closed and locked."

"Oh my god, you don't think..." I trailed off.

"HOLY CHIZ! JACK AND KIM ARE HAVING SEX!" yelled Jerry.

"Shut up, Jerry. You know how mad Kim got yesterday! Even though you might be right." I said as I slapped Jerry.

"What should we do?" said Kelsey.

"I have a great idea!" said Jerry.

"Well what is it?" asked Milton as he and Julie joined in on the conversation. Soon our plan was formulated and we went to put it in action. Jerry and I got tools to unlock the door and greased the door so when we opened it, it wouldn't make a sound. Kelsey and Eddie were outside the window spying through the mostly closed blinds to take pictures and to make sure that Jack and Kim didn't leave out the door to the room, and Milton and Julie were in the Jack and Jill bathroom that connected Jack's room with Kim's room. After Jerry and I unlocked the door we slowly opened the newly greased door. What did we see? Jack and Kim making out on Jack's bed and they were really into it and we heard moans coming from the both of them. I slowly pulled out my phone and started taking pictures. Then stupidly, my Jerry yelled, "WOOOOO! Looks like Jack and Kim are having a time on this ride!" Then everything when downhill from there.

**Jack's POV~**

Kim and I were kissing like a regular couple. Well actually we were seriously full on making out on my bed and all of sudden I hear a horrible comment.

"WOOOOO! Looks like Jack and Kim are having a time on this ride!" said my best friend Jerry. Kim and I pulled away, sat up on my bed and saw Jerry and Grace in my doorway.

"JERRY AND GRACE! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I boomed, shocking them and I started to hear whimpering from my bathroom. I immediately knew it was Milton so I opened the door and saw Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelsey with shocked faces also **(They left the window and came inside).** "YOU FOUR GET OUT!" I yelled at them and they scurried away. Then I saw Jerry and Grace trying to slowly back out of my room. "OH NO YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN HERE!" I said still yelling.

"Jack, calm down." Kim said who was mad but calm at the same time.

"Sorry, you guys, but really though. Why are you in my room?" I said more calmly.

"Hey! It's my room too!" said Jerry.

"The real question is what are you two doing in your room?" Grace said.

"Not to be mean, Grace, but it isn't really any of your business. You guys shouldn't have come in here and invaded our privacy." said Kim still mad but not snappy.

"Listen, I'm sorry you guys. We didn't think about the fact we were invading y'alls space and privacy." Grace said sincerely.

"We accept your apology." I said.

"For what it's worth, you guys were really making out. It was getting pretty heated."

"Grace!" yelled Kim as she turned red as a tomato.

"Listen, dude. I don't even know everything you two did in here last night and this morning. But from what I've seen I'm so not sleeping in that bed again. I'll stay in Grace's room and Kim can stay in here. I don't even want to be near that bed!" Jerry said with a dead serious face.

"Jerry!" yelled Kim ready to come at him but I held her back.

"Sorry, but I don't want to sleep in a bed that you two were making babies in!" said Jerry still dead serious.

"Jerry, we didn't have sex, man!" I yelled still holding Kim back.

"I'm not sure I can believe you!" said Jerry.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Kim as she broke away from me and chased Jerry who running away along with his signature Colombian war chant.

"That's, Jerry for ya." said Grace.

"Yeah it surely is. Listen, Grace I'm really sorry for cussing at you and Jerry. It was totally uncalled for." I said sincerely.

"Jack, it's ok. Now I think we should go catch Kim and save Jerry before he gets his body shredded into pieces!" She said.

"I think that's a really good idea!" I said as we both started to run and catch up with the two.

**~line break~**

**The** **beach house at 2 pm**

**Kim's POV~**

All of us were watching Monsters University and Jack and I were snuggled up on the couch comfortably making out. The others were really into the movie but Jack and I had seen it over and over again so we decided it was one of the best times to do our thing. I mean we hadn't even been a couple for 24 hours but we still loved each other.

"I love you, Jack." I said after pulling away desperate for air.

"I love you too, Kim." He said to me with a smile.

"I wish I could stay in your arms forever."

"Who said you couldn't?" He said with his famous Brewer smirk. I just smiled back at him. We started to kiss again and then we were interrupted.

"Hello? Earth to Jack and Kim?" said Jerry."Huh what?" Jack and I responded simultaneously.

"You know sometimes I can't belive you guys didn't get together for so long." said Kelsey.

"Well, at least we are together now." I said giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Could you guys please limit the PDA?" said Milton.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Eddie.

"Yeah. Some of us don't want to see our two best friends constantly kissing and all over each other." said Grace with a playful look.

"Oh. You mean like this." I said while pulling Jack in to kiss me and of course, he kissed back.

"You know what? I'm done with you two." said Grace.

"Go ahead and leave." I said pulling away from Jack.

"You know were just going to still make out even though you're gone." said Jack with a smirk.

"You guys are a mess." said Julie with a smile.

"We know." I said.

"How about we play Truth or Dare again but with a twist on Spin the Bottle?" said Kelsey.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we could keep these two from sucking face with each other for a little while." said Grace and I shot her a deadly glare. if looks could kill that one most certainly wouldn't have stuck you dead. So we all got on the floor and Kelsey got a bottle from the kitchen.

"You should go first, Kels." said Julie and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok." She spinned the bottle and it landed on Milton. "Milton, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever eaten a bug? If so what type of bug?"

"Yes, I have eaten roasted cricket. "

"Ewww, Milton." said Kelsey.

"You asked." He said. "Now my turn." He spinned the bottle and it landed on Julie. "Julie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"That's easy. Of course I do." She said with a smile.

"I knew it." Milton said obviously.

"Yep, my turn." said Julie as she spinned the bottle and it landed on Kelsey. "Ok, Kels, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a piece of chocolate." said Julie knowing she doesn't like chocolate.

"Aw, man." She said as Julie gave her a piece of chocolate and she ate. "Yuck. Now my turn." She said with a sour face while spinning the bottle and it landed on Grace. "Ok, Gracie-bell, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Jerry ever had sex?" said Kelsey with a smirk.

"Ummmm..." She stuttered and shot Kelsey and evil glare. She looked and Jerry and Jerry gave her the go ahead. "Ummmmmm...well...yes." Grace said and put her head in her hands and curled up in a ball. I went over to comfort her and I also shot Kelsey an evil glare. "Grace we can talk about this later." I said right before I went back to my spot on the floor and Grace spinned the bottle and it landed on me. She sucked up everything and was back to the normal Grace. "Ok, Kimsters, truth or dare?"

"Um..dare."

"Ok. You can't kiss Jack for the next hour." She said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" I screamed also knowing that the normal Grace was back.

"You heard me." She said. I was still in shock and then Jack whispered in my ear, "She said you can't kiss me but she didn't say I couldn't kiss you." I smiled at his comment. We soon finished Truth or Dare and the doorbell rang.

"We'll get it." I said and Jack followed after me. I opened the door and was absolutely shocked at the person standing before me.

**Finally! I have another chapter done! I know it seemed sort of rushed and it wasn't as long but I have dance in 30 minutes so I need to get going! I have a huge surprise for you guys! I'm going to post two new stories! My two BFF's are coming to my house and are staying for the next 2 1/2 weeks so they will be helping me write and post! I've chosen to do Storyline #3 and now I need you guys to choose the storyline for the other story! I will include choices below! So who is at the door? Why is Kim so shocked? What will Grace tell Kim when she talks to her later? Will Jack and Kim have sex? Oops didn't mean to say that! Bye! Really gotta go!**

**~L2**

**PS. Here are the choices:**

**1) Jack Brewer is a bad boy/skater dude who is known for his infamous Brewer smirk and attends the Bobby Wasabi dojo as a second degree black belt and Kim Crawford is the new girl but she is also the sarcasm queen, she may be soft on the cute on the outside but there is a second degree black belt ninja on the inside. What will happen when they cross paths and Seaford High? Definitely will have Kick, Jace, Millie, and Keddie. This will have cussing but not too much cussing.**

**2) Jack and Kim are best friends and love to hang out. They have known each other since birth but have never felt anything for each other. All of a sudden, they start to have feelings for each other and want to be together. Only one problem. Jack has a girlfriend and Kim has a boyfriend. What will they do?**

**3)The gang has a karate meet in Chicago and decide to come three weeks early. What happens when they cross paths with Rocky, Cece, Logan, Tinka, Deuce, Gunther, Ty, and Dina? Will there be some awkward tension and some matchmaking business? Definitely will Rogan, Kick, Gece, Jace, Tynka, Millie, Deucina, and Keddie! Also will have cussing but not too much!**

**PSS. PLEASE VOTE!**

**PSSS. There was a mix up with those three choices but I fixed it. I copied and pasted but I copied and pasted the wrong thing. Sorry!**

**PSSSS. I'm looking for a partner on STILIT or my new stories. PM me if you would like to be my partner**

**PSSSS. I know these are alot of PS' I'm gonna shut up now! LOL!**


	14. Vistors and Shattered Glass

**Hey wonderful Fanfictioners! Please read my other story Just So Right. I just added a new chapter and the drama is about to increase! Also there is an amazing writer here on Fanfiction and her pen name is bubblegum Cupcakes. She has a story named Living With The Brewers and it is absolutely amazing! I'm a huge fan of her story and her work. Please check her story out! Also, I received a comment from Sarah Mia 13 and it wasn't very uplifting in my opinion. She talked about how my story wasn't really based on Kickin' It and how I didn't make the characters realistic. This is Fan FICTION and she even said that in her comment but honestly it sort of contradicted everything she had said before. If you guys agree with her that this story isn't based on Kickin' It whatsoever please tell me, but know that I don't want this to be the stereotypical Jack and Kim story where they can't talk about their feelings until the last chapter and get together only then. In my story Jack and Kim are going to go through some SERIOUS problems in their relationship with each other and are going to question their feelings. I thought this would be good to tell you guys. If you guys think my story is at least ok tell me in a review or PM please. I would really appreciate it. Right now I'm thinking of discontinuing this story because people are sending me a lot of hate in PM's. So review if you think I should continue. Anyway, onto ze story...**

**Chapter 12~ Visitors and Shattered Glass **

**Disclaimer~ I will own Kickin' It when Milton gets an F in Science...that will never happen so I will never own Kickin' It...sadly. :( I also don't own Frenemies.**

**Kim's POV~**

I couldn't believe who was standing before me. It was...Brett. Brett. The guy who cheated on me while I was in the same building. He ditched me to make out with one of my archenemies. Now he was standing on Jack's front porch for I don't even know why. I just stood there completely shocked until Jack moved in front of me and spoke up.

"Brett, why are you even here?" said Jack with anger starting to show in his eyes.

"I'm here to talk to Kim. So could you please move and who are you to her anyway? You're just a karate kid." Brett snapped at Jack.

"I'm Jack Brewer, a third degree black belt, and I'm Kim's boyfriend. Kim, doesn't want to see you now anyway...cheater." said Jack as the anger began to rise in his voice.

"How would you know that? Let the girl speak for herself." said Brett trying to move Jack from in front of me.

"I really don't think she wants to-." Jack started before I interrupted him with a whisper in his ear. "Jack, I can handle this." I moved from behind and decked Brett in the jaw. He started to bleed but then he kicked me in my stomach and I couldn't duck or stop his foot. I cringed and dropped to the ground. Then I heard Jack say, "You probably shouldn't have done that." Then before I knew it Jack started to fight Brett. Brett throw punches at Jack but they were caught every time. Soon Brett was bruised and hurt badly and hopped back to his car.

"I'll get you back, Kim, if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Brett weakly once he reached his car.

"I don't think so, Brett!" I yelled after he started to drive off.

"Kim, are you ok?" Jack asked kneeling down to the ground.

"Yeah. I'm not a wimp, Jack. You should know that by now." I said jokingly.

"Yeah I guess I should. Let me help you up though." He said with a smile while holding his hand out. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We leaned in to kiss and suddenly Grace yelled at me from behind.

"I see you guys! Remember the dare!" She said with a smirk.

"I'll sure be glad when this dare is over." I mumbled to Jack as we pulled away.

"Same here." He said as we intertwined our hands and walked inside.

"So Kim? Why was Brett here?" asked Kelsey.

"I don't know. I think he wants me back." I explained.

"Well, that's never going to happen...right?" asked Julie.

"Not on my watch." Jack said protectively before I could even answer.

"Jack is right. I'll never get back together with Brett. He hurt me too much." I said quietly.

"Don't forget you're MY girlfriend now." said Jack half playful and half serious.

"Oh that too." I said jokingly and he just smiled at me.

"So did you beat him up Jack?" asked Milton.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?! I mean he hurt MY Kimmy!" said Jack.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I said as I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"So who was at the door?" asked Jerry confusedly.

"Were you not listening?! It was Brett!" exclaimed Grace.

"Wait why did you beat him up Jack?" asked Jerry still confused.

"Are you that much of a blockhead, Jerry?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know, I've heard that a lot recently." said Jerry still lost with the conversation.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I'm dating you." said Grace face palming herself.

"It's because you love me and you can't turn back now." said Jerry.

"I do love you but why can't I "turn back" now?" asked Grace.

"You know I have your V-card and you have mine." said Jerry not knowing what he just said OUT LOUD. Grace was in complete shock and ran to her room. I gave Jerry my best death glare and Kelsey smacked him in his face so hard I expect there will be a mark there for a LONG time. I ran after Grace and begged her to unlock the door.

"Grace! Gracie-bell! Please open up!" I begged. Soon the door opened to a crying Grace. "Grace, do you need to talk to me about somethings?" I asked sincerely.

"Well as you have heard, twice already, Jerry and I had sex. I'm sorry we didn't tell you or Jack. We were just scared."

"Aww Gracie-bell, give me a hug. It's ok. I totally understand you not telling us. Sex isn't the most comfortable thing to talk about and I know. You saw how I reacted to you guys earlier and I'm sorry for that too."

"It's ok. That's why we were teasing you guys earlier because we were trying to divert attention from us. Well at least that's what I was trying to do. Jerry, I don't know what's he's been doing. He's clueless anyway." She said with a quick giggle.

"Yeah. Jerry is just...a blockhead. Can I ask you one more question though?"

"Shoot girl."

"Um...did you guys use protection?" I asked shyly.

"Um actually...no and that's why I'm so scared now. I think I might be pregnant but I went to the doctor twice already and the tests came out negative. Kim, what am I going to do?" She said as another tear rolled down her face.

"Oh no, I'd be scared too, Grace. Wait when did you guys have sex?"

"About 5 months ago."

"And when was the last time you went to the doctor?"

"About a week ago."

"Well, honestly, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Usually you would be able to detect a pregnancy by now so I think you might be alright. Did you guys go to the third base or did you take it all the way?"

"We went all the way and I'm seriously regretting it now."

"Listen, Gracie-bell, I really don't think you are pregnant AT ALL. You definitely would have shown some signs of it by now and if you love Jerry don't regret having sex with him. I mean if I were you guys I would've waited a little longer but that's me. You guys were probably ready and I know I wouldn't have been.

"Thanks, Kim. You're a great friend." She said while hugging me.

"Anytime, Grace and I'll always be your friend and we can tell each other anything."

"Speaking of anything." She said with a smirk. "Can I ask you a question and I want the truth."

"Sure, ask away."

"Have you and Jack had sex?"

"No ma'am! Jack and I haven't even been together for 24 hours yet!"

"Ok ok, but if you guys ever have sex would you tell me?"

"Definitely." I said with a smile as I picked up a glass that had a piece of tape stuck to it that said, Jerry, and headed for the living room.

**Jack's POV~**

Jerry is so stupid. Sometimes I don't even know why he's my best friend. I mean who says OUT LOUD TWICE that he and his girlfriend had sex and his girlfriend is in the room. I mean he caused Grace to run out of the room crying and Kim had to follow after her to comfort her. Kelsey even had to smack him to get him to shut up and he still hasn't noticed he said something stupid. I hope Grace is ok. We aren't really good friends but honestly who wants their boyfriend saying they had sex OUT LOUD, may I reiterate. I hope Kim can comfort her because Jerry is just stupid and can't comfort a soul. I know if Kim and I ever had sex I wouldn't say anything out loud. Wait what am I saying?! Why am I thinking about Kim and I having sex?! I can't help but think how she is in bed. Stop thinking about that! Kim and I haven't even been together for 24 hours and I'm already thinking about us having sex.

"Curse my hormonal teenage boy mind." I blurted out not knowing I actually said anything.

"Woah, Jack! What's up with you?" asked Milton.

"Huh?" I said while I snapped out of my thinking.

"You just said curse your hormonal teenage boy mind. What's that about?" He asked.

"Uh...uh...I-I didn't...um...mean to...um..." I stuttered.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking about." said Kelsey with a smirk.

"Wait what?" I said still frazzled.

"Uh huh. You're really hungry and you want some food. Come with me in the kitchen; I can fix you something." Kelsey said with another smirk while everyone else gave us weird looks.

"Huh? I didn't-" I started as Kelsey cut me off with a deathly glare that immediately prompted me to get up and follow her into the kitchen. Once we arrived in the kitchen Kelsey acted like she was pulling something out of the pantry until everyone else stopped watching us. Then Kelsey turned around and looked me dead in the face.

"I know what you were thinking about, Jack." She said suspiciously.

"Yep, you were right. I was extremely hungry." I said quickly and moved towards the pantry. Kelsey quickly in front of me and just smirked.

"You were thinking about you and Kim having sex and you were wondering if she was "good" in bed." Kelsey said with a smirk still playing on her face.

"How did you- I mean where would you ever get that idea?" I stuttered completely shocked at what just came out of her mouth.

"C'mon Jack. Why else would a guy IN A RELATIONSHIP say curse my hormonal teenage boy mind." She said with a _don't give me that_ look.

"Fine. You caught me, Kelsey. Don't tell Kim though. You know how much she HATES and I repeat HATES sex talk." I said in a _I'm desperate_ tone.

"Ok, I'll keep it between us on one condition."

"What is this condition?"

"I need you to convince Eddie that he needs to start actually treating me like his girlfriend."

"Wait what do you mean and why me?"

"Well lately he's been pretty distant and he hasn't taken me on a date in 3 whole months. He's always with Milton or Jerry or you and I just wish that we could alt least hang out more. I thought you would be the perfect person because Eddie always listens to you and do you want me to tell Kim that you were thinking about having sex with her or not?!"

"Sure, Kelsey. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Thanks, Jack. I haven't known you for a while but you're a really great guy." She said then gave me a hug. Then I heard glass shatter and turned around and saw a hurt and shocked face looking right back at me.

**Kim's POV~**

Once I comforted Grace we headed back to the living room and all the guys except Julie acted as if nothing happened. Julie ran up and gave Grace a hug and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. I don't know what she said but it definitely cheered Grace up.

"Hey guys. Where are Kelsey and Jack?" I asked.

"Kelsey is with Jack in the kitchen making his something to eat because Jack was being his lazy self again." said Milton. I rolled my eyes and just laughed.

"Well, I'm going to take this glass in the kitchen." I said while making my way towards the kitchen.

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Jerry after me.

"I know!" I yelled back with a grin after I saw him sitting on the ground pouting. As I made my way into the kitchen I saw a horrible scene. Kelsey told Jack that she hasn't known him for a while but he was a great guy and hugged him. I couldn't believe it. Jack was cheating on me with Kelsey, one of my best friends. I knew Eddie wasn't going to be too happy about this either. I was so shocked and hurt I dropped the glass without even knowing it as a tear started to roll down my face. Jack and I locked eyes and Kelsey started saying indistinct things about how it wasn't what I thought it was and don't hate her. I tore my eyes away from Jack and ran outside. I was so hurt. Jack ran after me and I just kept running then it started to rain. Could this day get any worse? Why did Jack have to cheat on me with one of my best friends. We were supposed to be simulating a married couple and he's with someone else behind my back. I know Jack and I only started dating last night but I wish he never dated Kelsey at all. Kelsey even knew that I was with Jack and she still is with him. Jack is just a low-down two timer. The only guy I have ever loved cheated on me. I stopped in my tracks and fell to the ground. With that, thunder and lightning started crashing and we all know how afraid I am them. Rain started to pour even harder and the sky turned very dark even though it was only 6 o'clock. I completely zoned out Jack was about 30 feet away from me but I didn't care. I didn't care about him. He broke my heart and now I feel like no one else will ever love me. Rain started to fall even harder and huge drops felt like bullets hitting my body. I felt so weak. Jack soon came up to me and picked me up bridal style and started to run back towards the house. I was so weak I didn't even notice at first. Then more anger began to build up in my heart and I suddenly felt strong. I jumped out of Jack's arms and ran back towards the house away from him. He kept calling my name but I just ignored. He was no longer the love of my life. I'll never love a person as much as I loved him but now he was just a friend. I'm not even sure if I could even call him that.

I soon reached the house and ran inside with Jack hot on my trail. I heard many what's wrongs and what happened from my friends but I ignored ran to the room I used to share with Grace and my clothes were still in and locked the door. I went to the bathroom and peeled my dripping wet clothes off and hopped in a nice and warm shower. The warm water felt so good on my cold and shivering body but I couldn't stop thinking about Jack. I got out of the shower, put on some soffes and a tank top, curled up in my bed and started to watch TV. Gladly we had a mini fridge and there was ice cream inside. I pulled some out and started to drown my sorrows in some strawberry ice cream and while watching my favorite movie, Frenemies. I soon started to forget about Jack but once the movie was over and I ran out of ice cream. He was the only thing on my mind. I soon fell asleep with one last thought.

_What am I going to do without Jack?_

**I'm finally done! I'm sorry you guys had to wait 10 days! I hope you liked it! There was a lot of drama and oh my god...Jack and Kim aren't together. Will they get back together? Will they be able to explain the misunderstanding? All to come soon! I have dance camp this week so I might not be able to update as often! Until next time! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	15. Misunderstandings

**Hey awesome Fanfictioners! Sorry it took me so long to update! My older sister just had her baby while we were on her trip to New York for her 16th birthday so we've been pretty busy! Plus my boyfriend is like my sister's boyfriend's "little brother" so he's been at my house visiting his "nephew" all the time! It's good he isn't really my sister's boyfriend's real little brother because that would be super awkward! Anywho, this chapter is definitely NOT one of my best and I know it seems like I switch POV's a lot but please read anyway! Btw, if any guys are reading this it may be awkward for y'all, I'm not sure if guys read on here but I know my 16-year-old cousin, who is a guy, does! I know awkward! Nothing against my guy readers, if there are any, but just saying! Now onto ze story...**

**Chapter 13~ Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer~ How many times do I have to say it?! I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**Jack's POV~**

I don't believe this. Kim thinks I'm with Kelsey. That isn't even possible, I mean I'm dating Kim and she's dating Eddie. Just because Kelsey gave me a hug and said I was great guy doesn't mean that I'm dating her. I mean yeah me and Kelsey dated a year ago for like a month but we kept it to ourselves and we decided that she was meant to be with Eddie and I was meant to be with Kim. We haven't told anyone and we most definitely aren't dating. I need to talk to Kim but she won't talk to me. I chased after her out onto the beach and she collapsed to the ground. I picked her up but she jumped out of my arms. She got back to the house, closed and locked her door, and I can hear her sobbing right now. I feel so horrible. I want to go talk to her but Grace keeps telling me not to bother her. Maybe it's her "time of the month" So I decided to go to my room and just go sleep. All I can think about is Kim though. I soon drifted off to sleep with one last thought.

_What am I going to do about Kim?_

**~Sunday morning at about 10:45 am~**

**Kim's POV~**

I totally overreacted yesterday and I overslept! I thought to myself as I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and it turns out it was my time of the month. I guess that's why overreacted yesterday! Stupid period! That was totally not the real me, but still I don't know if Jack is cheating on me. Who am I kidding?! Jack would never cheat on me! He would never cheat on anyone! And Kelsey would never do that to me or Eddie! God, I hope Jack isn't mad at me. I've got to go make it up to him! I headed for the door then looked in the mirror by the door. Maybe I should get a shower first though and do my hair. I'm still a mess from yesterday's crying session.

**~Sunday morning at 10 am~**

**Jack's POV~**

Man, I've gotta make it up to Kim. I can't stand knowing she's mad at me. Kim is MINE and it hurts to be separated from her. I know Eddie isn't to happy with Kelsey now either. Kelsey and I need to find a way to show Kim and Eddie that we aren't dating and I need to find out how to get Eddie to hang out with Kelsey more. That's not going to be as easy after what happened last night, but that's in the back of my mind now. We need a plan to show Kim and Eddie me and Kelsey aren't dating and I think I might have good one. I got a shower and threw on some clothes and texted Kelsey. I hope this works.

**Kelsey's POV~**

I'm so frustrated. Kim and Eddie are so mad at me now and I feel terrible. I mean Jack and I aren't dating. I mean we dated a year ago but decided to go our separate ways. We need a way to make it up to Kim and Eddie. I don't know how but Jack and I need to figure it out. Then I received a text.

**Meet me out on the beach in 20 minutes. I've got a plan to make it up to Kim and Eddie. I know you're awake too...Kim told me you're an early riser :) Remember 20 minutes so Kim nor Eddie won't see us. ****-Jack**

I hope this works. I can't risk not having Kim as my BFF or having Eddie as my boyfriend! I love them both too much to lose them! Well I better get some clothes on. I took a shower earlier, Jack is right, I'm an early riser!

**Jack's POV~**

Gosh, it's so peaceful out here, unlike my life. I thought as I stood out on the beach waiting for Kelsey. We need to fix this and fast. I can't stand it! Then Kelsey came up to me.

"Hey Jack. Quick question. What if Kim or Eddie asks where we are?" asked Kelsey.

"I know Kim is going to sleep until at least 11 because of last night and Eddie never gets up early so if we hurry we're good."

"Ok. So what's the plan?"

"Well, all we have to do is act like we hate each other and dis each other about everything."

"So basically, we act like we are brother and sister? Are you sure this is fool-proof?"

"This is all I've got unless you've got any better ideas."

"You're right. I've got nothing. I hope this works. I can't live without Eddie."

"And I can't live without Kim. We HAVE to make this work. So you want to go get some breakfast? I heard there is pretty nice diner around the corner."

"Are you sure we have time?"

"If we're back by 11 we should be good. It's only 10:35 anyway."

"Ok then. Let's go."

**~At 11 am~**

**Kim's POV~**

I'm so glad to talk to Jack. It hurt not being able to cuddle with him last night. I'm going to totally make up with him and maybe my apology will be a little makeout session. Who am I kidding?! I want to kiss him so bad and the urge to kiss him is killing me. I walked into the living room and saw Grace, Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie walked in behind me.

"Kimster!" exclaimed Grace.

"Are you ok now?!" Julie asked as she and Grace tackled me in a hug.

"I'm fine, guys, but I really need to talk to Jack. Where is he?"

"I'm not sure." said Milton.

"Have you guys seen Kelsey?" Eddie interrupted.

"Nope." said Jerry popping the 'p'.

"Oh no." I said as I plopped down into a chair. "None of you guys have seen Jack or Kelsey at all this morning and they aren't in their rooms. I don't believe this. Jack really was cheating on me."

"Wait a second, Kim. That doesn't necessarily mean he was cheating on you. He could be out on the beach and you know how Kelsey loves to shop. she could have done some early bird shopping. You know how great sales are on Sundays." explained Julie.

"Yeah, Kim. Jack loves you too much to break your heart like that." Milton reasoned.

"Kelsey nor Jack would ever betray you or me like that." said Eddie.

"Kim, I talked to him last night and he was so upset and mad with himself and he would do anything to get you back. Why don't you check and see if he's outside." Grace said with a smile. I smiled back and went outside to look for Jack. Instead I saw a horrible sight. Kelsey and Jack were walking towards the beach house and Kelsey was laughing at a joke Jack had just told. I couldn't hear what they were talking about so I hid behind the huge grill on the deck. Then I heard Jack using cheesy pickup lines and Kelsey would laugh at each one. I couldn't take it much longer so I ran from behind the grill but I wasn't fast enough. Jack saw me and started to run towards me with Kelsey behind him.

**Jack's POV~**

Kelsey and I were having a great time talking about how when I first asked her out I used a bunch of cheesy pickup lines and then I saw Kim jet from behind our grill and ran inside. God, I've messed up. I just need to face her. I saw her run up to her room and shut the door. She didn't lock it though so I opened the door and saw her crying.

"Listen Kim, I-" I started before she cut me off.

"Just leave, Jack." She said between tears.

"Kim, we need to talk. I'm not dating Kelsey. Kelsey nor I would do that to you. I love you will all my heart and you don't even know how bad it's hurting me to see you cry like this. I would never do anything to hurt you. You mean the world to me and I've always felt this strong for you ever since the first day we met. I remember looking into your eyes after catching your apple and instantaneously falling in love with you. If I knew that talking to Kelsey in the kitchen last night would've sabotaged our relationship; I would've have done everything in my power not to. I understand if you hate me forever and don't want to talk to me ever again but honestly I just-." I said as she ran over to me and kissed me passionately. I immediately started kissing back and I felt her smile through the kiss and I smiled back. We continued kissing until air was necessary.

"So I guess you forgive me?" I said with a smirk.

"What do you think?" She said.

"I think that's a yes."

"Absolutely. Now shall we continue what we started?" I said with a smirk and picked her up and carried her to her bed. We started kissing once again and sparks were flying through our bodies. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and of course she granted it. My tongue searched every corner of her mouth and then she did the same to me. Then I started kissing down her neck and she moaned to mine and her satisfaction. She soon lifted up my shirt and threw it on the ground and I lifted up hers. I started to suck and nibble at the sensitive spot on her neck and she continued to moan. Then it was her turn and she flipped on top of me and started to kiss and suck on my neck. Then she flipped off me as we heard a knock at the door. No one was there put there was something slipped under the door. It was a note and, oh my god I'm going to kill them, a condom. Kim and I just looked at each other and then read the note.

**We know you guys are probably making up right now but we thought you were going to need this. Use it! We don't want to be aunts and uncles...yet ;)**

**Love,**

**Grace, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelsey :)**

**P.S. USE IT! WE MEAN IT!**

Our friends are so messed up. I looked at Kim and she, oddly enough, didn't look like she wanted to kill them. I wonder if she thinking if we are going to use it. I have one question.

_Will we need it?_

**DUN DUN DUN! Hope you guys liked it! I know it isn't long but I updated! So they made up?! Finally! Are they together for ever? Will they need the condom? Will Brett come back? Oops didn't mean to say that! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	16. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I NEED Y'ALL'S HELP! I'm having MAJOR writers block right now and I need help deciding what happens next! I have different options but I'm seriously not sure where I want to take!**

**Here are your options:**

**1) Jack and Kim have sex but use protection and hide it from everyone else.**

**2) Jack and Kim have sex but without protection and Kim gets pregnant. *If I chose this I would change the title and it would take the story in a TOTALLY different direction***

**3) Jack and Kim don't have sex and they question their relationship.**

**4) Grace gets pregnant and Kim becomes paranoid about having sex.**

**5) Grace doesn't get pregnant and encourages Kim to have sex with Jack.**

**6****) Give me y'all's suggestion!**

**I'm not going to tell you which I choose but PM me your choice! Unless you are a guest, then you can review but please PM! You can choose up two options! I'm also putting a poll on my profile so you can vote there if you are a guest! I'd much rather you use the poll instead of reviewing! Also, I'm not updating until I get to 85 reviews! you guys can totally do it!**

**SORRY YOU GUYS! THE POLL IS NOW ON MY PROFILE!**


	17. Confessions

**Hey awesome FanFictioner's! I finally overcame my writer's block! I know this chapter is kind of short and it's a bit of a filler but it has a little drama! Quite frankly, I just really wanted to get something out there for you guys! You gave me so many reviews and you deserve it! Well onto ze story...**

**Chapter 14~ Confessions**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It!**

**Kim's POV~**

Oh. My. God. Did our friends seriously just give us a condom? Surprisingly, I'm not like completely pissed off. I think I'm more shocked than anything. I guess I should break the awkward silence. I mean we had been sitting there staring at the note and the condom for the past 10 minutes and time was flying like seconds.

"So..." I started and Jack looked over at me.

"Our friends are pretty weird, huh?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Um..yeah. So...we should put our shirts on and grab some lunch." I said and picked up my and his shirts and threw his at him.

"That's a good idea." He responded.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom first. You go ahead though." Once he left the room I used the bathroom and picked up the note and the condom. I looked at it for a minute then I put it in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I then left my room to go apologize to Kelsey. I walked in the living room and Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were in the kitchen and Grace, Julie, and Kelsey were sitting on the living room floor.

"Hey Kim." Kelsey said shyly which was so not her.

"Listen, Kels. I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and Jack. I should've known that you and Jack weren't dating. I know you guys would've told us if you dated before and I know you guys would already never do that. And between just us girls, it's my time of the month and I know that had something to do with it." I apologized and gave Kelsey a hug and she gave me a shy smile. It seemed like she was hiding something but knowing Kelsey she wouldn't keep secrets from me. Then the boys walked in.

"What it do, girls?" asked Jerry.

"Nothing much, babe." said Grace flirtatiously while sitting in Jerry's lap. Then Jack came and sat beside me.

"So did you guys use/going to use our..._gift_?" Jerry asked with a devilish smirk. I went into complete shock. I can not belive he just asked that OUT LOUD. Jerry needs to learn how to shut the hell up! First, with Grace and now with me and Jack!

"Jerry! Don't ask that out loud!" Grace said while smacking him on the shoulder.

"No, Jerry. We...didn't...um...use it." said Jack trying to get the words out. Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulder but for some reason I didn't feel the same warmth. Jack was so tense. I could tell this conversation was making him uncomfortable and it was doing the same to me. The thought of me and Jack actually having..._that_...is actually kind of...awkward. I mean why wouldn't it be. We are only 17 and we _should_ wait until later. I don't think we'll have a problem with that though. I know I'm not ready and I don't think Jack is either. I think the farthest we'll ever go is second base and maybe third but probably second base. I mean I love Jack and people say I'm too young to know what love is but I really truly love Jack.

"Well are you guys going to use it?" asked Milton. God, these guys need to learn to stay out of other people business. Jack and I were both in shock and at a loss for words. Then Kelsey came to our rescues. I love her so much!

"Hey Jack, Kim, we need to talk about something; Eddie you too." Kelsey said. I thought she wasn't serious at first and just trying to get us out of a situation, but once we went outside on the deck; she and Jack became really nervous. What's really going on between these two? There's defintily something up and I have a feeling I'm not going to be too happy about it. Eddie and I exchanged glances and then looked to Kelsey and Jack, who were looking down at the ground.

"So Kelsey. What did you need to tell us?" I inquired trying my hardest not to jump to conclusions.

"Well...um...you know how earlier you said there were no secrets between us?" Kelsey said shyly.

"Um yeah. So..." I said waiting for an answer.

"Um well...Jack and I decided to...um...come clean." Kelsey said dropping her head once again.

"About?" Eddie interjected. Kelsey opened her mouth to speak but words just wouldn't come out. So Jack started to speak for her.

"Well...uh...Kim...Eddie...about a year ago...Kelsey and I...um...we were...you know...um...dating." Jack stuttered and whispered the last part. I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! JACK AND KELSEY DATED! Ok Kim! cAlm down! You and Jack weren't even a couple back then, so you can't say he cheated on you. then I finally spoke after thinking and looking over at Eddie who was just dumbfounded and had to sit down.

"So...you and Kelsey...dated?" I said trying to keep my composure. Man, did it hurt to put Jack, Kelsey and dated in the same sentence.

"Yes, we did Kim, but that was a year ago and we decided to part ways because I knew I had feelings for you and Kelsey knew she had feelings for Eddie. We were basically using each other because we hurt and thought you guys would never like us. Please don't be mad, Kim." Jack said as he came significantly closer to me.

"Um...I'm not mad, Jack. I just wish you or Kelsey would've told me before now. I mean it's been a whole year, so you should've told me by now. Honesty and trust are the number one things in our relationship. So next time be honest with me and trust me to take it well. I know I sound like I'm from one of those cheesy chick flicks but hey, you love me and I love you and that's what matters." I said while giving him a quick smile.

"I'm so glad you understand, Kimmy." He said while wrapping his arms around me in a huge hug. I hugged back and smiled against his chest as I felt his warmth radiate from his body to mine.

"And I'm glad you're mine, Jackie." I responded as we pulled away. We walked inside with our hands intertwined and were so happy we worked everything out. I have an odd feeling in our stomach that something else is going to go wrong though.

**Done! I know it's really short but if I didn't update now it would've been about another three days! So they worked everything out! Or so you think? Will something go wrong in this next chapter? Will Brett come back? What about Lindsay! Oops I've said too much! I want 140 reviews before I update again! It's only 16 reviews and you guys most definitely can do it! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL!**

**~L2**


	18. Out of Context

**Hey! I'm back! You guys are so faithful and I know it seems like I fell of the face of the planet but I'm here now! I wanted to award you guys for not giving up on me so this chapter is much longer than my last few chapters! I also have some good and bad news at the end! So read my ending important A/N! This chapter has a bit of cussing in it so just giving you guys a heads up! I know you guys probably don't even want to read this right now so I'll just get on with the story! Here it is...**

**Chapter 15~ Out of Context**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It or else...well you'll see when you read my bad news in my A/N!**

**~5 hours later~**

**Jack's POV~**

Well...we did it. Kelsey and I finally admitted the truth to Kim and Eddie. And surprisingly, they took it pretty well. Well Kim did at least. Eddie still hasn't shown any signs of anger or relief. He's talked a couple of times but he's really been in his own world. Kim, however, has been all over the place. I think she's happy there's no friction between us at the moment. And yes, I said at the moment. As you can see, Kim and I ALWAYS have our ups and downs. I have to admit though; I'm a lot more relieved now after getting the whole thing about me and Kelsey off my chest. I have this slight feeling in my gut though, that something is going to shake me and Kim up pretty soon. My thoughts were interrupted by Jerry screaming at Grace and Kim to give him back his phone. My friends are a hot mess.

"Grace! Kim! Give me back my phone!" Jerry whined.

"I don't think so!" Grace yelled as she and Kim ran down the hall and locked themselves in their room.

"Not having much luck, huh, Jerry?" I chuckled.

"Shut up, Jack. Why do your girlfriend and my girlfriend always have to gang up on me!" Jerry pouted on the sofa.

"Well maybe if you didn't provoke them, they wouldn't provoke you." I said with one last laugh.

"Dude, I don't even know what that means. All I did was I taped one condom each to Grace and Kim's shorts." Jerry said obviously clueless to what he did.

"Yeah, no big deal." I said ever so sarcastically.

"I know right! I don't know why they got so mad!" Jerry said oblivious to my sarcasm.

"Jerry! I was being sarcastic! They have a right to get you back for your prank! I mean you taped condoms to their shorts so it looks like they want to have sex or something!" I exclaimed.

"Grace wouldn't have a problem with that! Everyone knows we had sex already! But Kim, however, just might have needed a tiny boost to attract you!" Jerry said with an evil smirk.

"Jerry! You perv! Kim isn't like that! I wouldn't be dating her if she was like that! Do you think Kim is a total slut?!" I ranted then I heard a gasp. Oh crap. Kim was standing at the entrance with Grace. She looked shocked and hurt.

"So you think I'm a slut! Well you know what, Brewer! We're over! For good!" Kim exclaimed with tears streaming down her face but with anger and hurt in her eyes at the same time. She totally took what I said out of context. She started to sob in Grace's shoulder and Grace mouthed some VERY unpleasant words to me that I dare not repeat. I wanted to respond before she went back to her room but I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't believe I lost Kim...again. And this time, it won't be as easy to get her back. What the heck have I done? After Kim quietly walked back to her room, I looked over at Jerry who gave me an _and you think I'm stupid_ look. I couldn't even communicate back with him. I just stood there and everything sunk even deeper. I slowly trudged back to my room to rethink everything. I laid on my bed with tears swelling up in my eyes and tons of questions swirled through my mind. _Are Kim and I really done for good? Will we even be friends with benefits? Will we be friends at all? How will I live without Kim? Can I ever explain to her what I really meant? Does she think of me the same way she thinks of Brody and Brett? Will she stay at the dojo? Have I ruined our future? _That last question lingered in my mind for awhile and I soon fell asleep. I didn't care if it was 5 in the afternoon this situation was too overwhelming!

**Kim's POV~**

"I can't believe he would call me a slut like that!" I cried into Grace's arms. I've been called lots of things, but a slut! How the heck does he think I'm a slut! What did I EVER do to him to get me labeled as a slut?! I guess Jack and I really weren't made for each other. He's probably going to go back to Lindsay and she's more of slut than I'll ever be! I guess I'll just have to go back to Brett. He loves me more than Jack ever will. I loved Jack and he totally betrayed me. He knows how much that word hurts me. I guess we really aren't made for each other.

"Listen, Kim. I'm going to go slap some sense in Jack's dumb ass but if you need just call me. I'm there for you no matter what!" Grace said and walked out of the room to go piss off on Jack. I smiled at her weakly and just laid down to cry into my pillow. I soon fell asleep with one last thought.

_Jack and I are through...forever._

**Grace's POV~**

I can't believe Jack would EVER call Kim a slut. I mean he's dated that living bitch, Lindsay, who is more of a slut than Kim will EVER be. But know he thinks Kim is a slut and he didn't even try to run after her when she dumped him. Something is up. Either Jack is super bipolar and this new side of him is just coming out or Kim and I heard him WAY out of context. I entered the living room and saw Jerry and Milton sitting in the floor playing card games.

"Hey guys. Where's Jack?" I asked trying to hide my will to slap him silly.

"Um..he's in his room but he's crying and the door is locked. Kim hurt him really bad." Jarry informed me.

"Oh..I still can't believe he called Kim a slut like that." I said.

"He never called her a slut." Jerry said while laying down a group of cards.

"Wait...WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah..he was yelling at me asking me if I thought Kim was some sort of slut. Jack was just sticking up for her. You guys should know that Jack would ever call her a slut, he would never call anyone a slut." Jerry explained like it was nothing.

"Jerry's right. Jack's character isn't like that. And I mean who the heck would EVER think Kim was a slut." Milton added. Apparently Jerry told him everything that happened.

"That makes a lot more sense you guys. I thought we might have heard him out of context but I wasn't sure. Now we just have to get Kim to believe that Jack never said she was a slut. That's going to be pretty hard though. I mean she took this pretty hard." I explained.

"What happened with Jack and Kim now?" Eddie asked as he, Julie, and Kelsey walked into the living room. We explained the whole situation to everyone else, who had been in the kitchen, and we created a plan. We soon worked out all the details and it was ready.

_Time to Initiate Plan: Get Jack and Kim Back Together_

**Kim's POV~**

I finally woke up and it was seven o'clock at night. In fact, the house was pretty quiet. I think everyone went out to eat or something; I guess I'm here alone. I walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. Then I heard a door creak open slowly and quietly. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. It felt like you were in a scary movie and you were home by yourself and some monster comes and kills you. I slowly get up off the couch and I see the hallway is dark. Then someone comes behind me and call my name faintly. I turn around and punch the person so hard that I gave them a bloody nose and a black eye. I then kicked them to the ground and they groaned in pain. I think I might have almost killed them; I used so much force. I crouched down to see who it was. I can't believe I just did this. I might have just killed one of the main people I've always loved..._Jack._

**You didn't see that coming! I hope you kinda liked it at least! I know you guys probably hate me right now for waiting SO long to update but I've been super busy with school! Now for my good and bad news! My good news is I should be updating Just So Right by Wednesday or so because of the long weekend! I'm NOT making any promises though! When I make promises I want to keep them and if I'm not sure I can keep them, then I won't make them! Now my bad news is...it's official...Olivia Holt is NOT coming back to Kickin' It for Season 4! I'm so depressed! I'm hating Disney for this! I mean will Kick just practically disappear?! I sware if Kick doesn't kiss or have any romantic content by the end of Season 3; Kickin It' might not come back for a Season 4! They would get so much negative criticism!I mean who the heck is Jack/Leo going to be better with! All I know is if they put some other girl in Olivia's place and she dates Jack/Leo on the show I'm going to be PISSED! Anywho, I will update at 150 reviews! Not too many but I need some feedback! Love ya guys! Except my haters! Bye!**

**~L2**


End file.
